Gestalt
by AIP18
Summary: Kepribadian manusia bisa dipahami scr utuh jika kita mengetahui latar belakangnya secara utuh pula. Hinata salah satu yg mempercayai itu. Makanya ia tdk peduli ketika semua menganggap Naruto kekacauan. Tp masihkah ia memacari sahabat kakaknya, ketika tahu bahwa Naruto lebih dari sekadar kacau? Masihkah cinta menyelamatkan mereka disaat org ketiga yg Naruto cinta datang? #Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

GESTALT

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the character are Masahi Kishimoto's.

* * *

"Hai Hinata, baru pulang kampus?"

Di lorong kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto menghadang remaja berambut panjang yang kepalanya dipenuhi kunciran. Meski telah berkarat di bangku kuliah, ia ingat bahwa ospek mahasiswa baru memang merepotkan. Setiap tahun, wajah-wajah lulusan sekolah menengah atas yang baru mencicipi kehidupan kampus, dijadikan mainan para senior. Alasan bimbingan mental klise karena dijadikan tameng perpeloncoan. Lihat Hinata, kulit putihnya memerah yang penyebabnya Naruto pastikan adalah berjemur di bawah sengat matahari. Sungguh lucu, mahasiswa baru sedang orientasi menuju ruang akademik anyar, bukan orientasi hidup di alam liar.

"Bocah-bocah eksekutif mahasiswa itu kurang ajar, bukan? Wajah cantikmu jadi keringatan begini."

Naruto mengusapkan saputangan ke dahi Hinata.

1…2…3

Bibir Naruto terangkat menyaksikan reaksi perempuan di hadapannya. Warna merah menyebar hingga belakang telinga. Iblis di dalam diri Naruto terbahak, reaksi malu dan gugup Hinata memang tiada dua. Ia positif ada ruang spesial di hati putri Hyuuga yang bisa dimasukinya kapan saja.

"Kamu sakit Hinata? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Naruto kian sengaja menginvasi, telapak tangannya mendarat di dahi lalu merambat ke pipi Hinata, menepuk-nepuknya lembut. Lagi, si remaja Hyuuga bertambah membeku, kulitnya dingin di bawah telapak Naruto. Kegugupan Hinata melipatkan kesenangan pribadi sebagai lelaki penggoda.

"A-anou… permisi Na-naruto. Harus ke kamar."

Arah pandangnya Naruto mengikuti objeknya hingga pintu kamar di lantai dua berdebam. Ia terkikik geli, ternyata bakat menaklukkan dan analisis sikap wanita miliknya cukup tinggi. Seharusnya Naruto membuka universitas untuk itu. Sehingga tak ada pria yang harus _desperate_ dalam melupakan cintanya. Alis Naruto menukik tiba-tiba, seperti ia dalam suatu kasus.

"Baka, berhentilah menggodanya. Dia adik Neji."

Sambil menyeringai, Naruto mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban atas himbauan Sasuke. Permainan baru saja dimulai, dan ia tidak menyerah terlalu dini.

*  
Empat pasang mata mengawasi seseorang yang tanpa sengaja memasuki wilayah pandang mereka. Proyeksi retina pada masing-masing pemiliknya menimbulkan reaksi berbeda. Sementara yang lain memandang sambil lalu, si mata biru menatap intens, menekuri perempuan bertubuh mungil di seberang. Segaris senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tengil.

"Memangnya Hyuuga tidak mampu membayar ART sampai adikmu harus turun tangan?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

Lelaki yang tengah memutar-mutar drum stick di tangannya berdecak, "Hinata itu ratu bersih. Kalau pikiranmu kotor saja mungkin sudah disapu."

Tawa ringan mengalun dari bibir Naruto, ditatapnya lagi perempuan yang tengah menjaring daun-daun di kolam renang. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang putih berusaha keras agar tak terpeleset. Ia menyukai betapa perempuan jelita itu sangat normal dan murni.

"Jangan menatapnya terus, nanti tiba-tiba kau campakkan." Seloroh Sai.

Sesaat alis Naruto berkerut, tetapi kemudian setuju. Hikayat percintaannya selalu diawali dari tatapan tertarik, dan diakhiri dengan putus hubungan yang tidak baik-baik. Tetapi Hinata berbeda, maksudnya, dia adik Neji. Setidaknya Naruto akan sedikit lama bermain-main.

"Hinata cantik ya, dia juga sepertinya menyukaiku." Ujar Naruto.

"Hentikan apapun yang kau maksud. Dia adikku, dan baru lulus SMA." Seru Neji. "Lagi pula aku yakin masih ada perempuan itu di kepalamu."

"Ayolah, kami sama-sama mahasiswa sekarang." Naruto memutar bola mata. "Dan, tidak ada perempuan sungguhan di kehidupanku. Tidak sekarang maupun nanti."

Neji berdecak jijik, "itu karena otakmu jongkok sampai tujuh tahun saja belum lulus kuliah."

"Berarti Hinata juga tidak akan menjadi sungguhan bagimu, kan?" Sasuke menyela.

Semua terdiam, menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Sasuke terlalu retoris untuk dijawab. Naruto sendiri nyengir menanggapi semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Ya, Hinata mungkin tidak menjadi sungguhan. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tak mau mencoba. Kesempatan ada untuk dijajal.

*  
Di kamarnya, Hinata tengah menekuri buku Carl Jung yang menjadi bekalnya di bangku awal kuliah. Tidak semua manusia diberkahi kecerdasan melimpah, dan untuk IQ tinggi Neji-lah tempatnya. Sementara ia terkadang mesti tertatih-tatih, karena sistem pendidikan cenderung memandang angka semata. Kecerdasan emosional hanyalah bonus dalam kehidupan pelajar, bukan tangga yang mengantarkan ke peringkat tertinggi.

Dari teks yang sedang dibaca, Hinata menemukan bahwa manusia sebagai objek akan bisa dimengerti jika si observer mengetahui keseluruhan ia sebagai individu. Bila kita ingin mengetahui karakter seseorang secara utuh, maka perlu memahaminya lebih personal. Manusia adalah objek yang luar biasa menarik, melebihi makhluk hidup manapun. Pada tumbuhan atau hewan, kita bisa merujuk pada sampel penelitian yang mirip untuk melakukan analisis. Tetapi manusia, dengan banyak faktor dan pikirannya yang berkembang, akan selalu menjadi kompleksitas baru.

Terkadang sikap manusia bisa demikian paradoks, bertingkah A tetapi hatinya B. Misalnya saja Neji, dia genius tetapi memiliki sebuah ironi dalam kejeniusannya. Dia mudah sekali mengherankan atau menentang sesuatu yang manusia lain anggap normal. Baginya sangat aneh seseorang harus tunduk pada normalitas atau nilai kepantasan yang ditentukan orang lain. Tidak masuk akal. Hinata setuju pada satu sisi, namun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'normal' adalah konsep yang absurd. Selama ini normal hanya didasarkan pada konvensi umum yang sama sekali tidak tertulis dan tidak memiliki ikatan hukum jelas.

Berbicara mengenai normal, Hinata teringat Naruto yang sering bertingkah nyaris di luar batas. Tidak ada manusia normal yang hidup sesukanya, jika normal didasarkan pada pemufakatan publik. Tetapi serius, Naruto bisa dikatakan hidup semacam sampah. Kuliah nyaris mau seumur hidup, memanjakan testosterone dengan flirting tanpa arah dan melakukan pola-pola yang akumulasinya merusak diri. Hinata bukan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto juga berusaha menggaetnya. Ia hanya terlalu malu, dan minim interaksi dengan laki-laki sehingga belum mampu menyikapi Naruto. Namun ia tahu lelaki itu menginginkannya, oke, lebih tepat dikatakan menjebaknya seperti _amorphophallus titanum_ (bunga bangkai) terhadap serangga.

Jika Hinata memutuskan jatuh, maka ia akan rusak. Entah ia pun tak mampu mengkalkulasi efek macam apa jika lancang beruhubungan dengan Naruto. Tetapi, pada matanya yang biru damai, Hinata tahu sesuatu bergolak. Sebuah kesunyian tak tersentuh, juga luka yang ia tak tahu penyebabnya. Seolah, Naruto telah mengarungi badai dini di kehidupan dan membuat jiwanya berongga di mana-mana.

Mungkin, badai itu membawa serta hatinya.

Ada bisikan konyol untuk menolong Naruto. Baiklah, ia menjadi tipikal gadis-gadis pengonsumsi romance media yang berpikiran cetek. Setidaknya jika berniat menolong, ia harus cukup pasti bahwa bukan dia yang terseret menuju kehancuran. Rusak satu lebih baik daripada rusak semua. Hinata dengan sangat jelas melihat Naruto sekadar main-main.

"Oh… Kak Naruto."

Hinata yang sedang turun ke dapur mendapati Naruto. Lelaki itu bersandar di teras samping dapur, pintu yang mengarah ke halaman terbuka, menerbangkan sedikit rambut blondenya. Meski remang, Hinata dapat mengetahui Naruto tengah merokok, dan ia tidak suka. Perokok adalah manusia yang merusak dirinya dan tidak memiliki empati terhadap paru-paru orang lain.

"Hmmm… hai princess, kenapa belum tidur?"

Suara Naruto meremangkan bulu kuduk Hinata. Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan badan kokoh, memang jauh mengintimidasi. Rentang tujuh tahun pada masa muda sungguh berarti banyak. Naruto yang berperawakan matang, seperti singa gagah sementara Hinata bagai kancil yang cuma memiliki otak sebagai pelindung. Dapat dilihat Naruto tersenyum kecil, antara mengejek dan menggoda. Perlahan melangkah, melingkupi Hinata dengan bayangnya.

"Adik kecil jangan tidur terlalu larut. Nggak baik untuk kesehatan."

Hinata benci karena malah terpaku saat Naruto menyentil hidungnya. Ia tidak lemah dalam berhadapan dengan lelaki, oke? Hanya kurang pengalaman saja. Saat Naruto menyampirkan selimut ke bahunya, Hinata menerima dan memutuskan bergabung untuk terlihat kasual. Meskipun ia benci rokok.

"Kakak besar jangan terlalu banyak merokok. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Naruto tertawa, ternyata gadis ini mendapat didikan cukup dari Neji. _Sarcasm on point._ Tanpa kuasa mata Naruto memindai Hinata. Rambut panjang, mata bulat dan bibir yang melengkung indah, kemiripan mereka sampai sedetail itu.

" _Nice sarcasm,_ Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku di sini. Sepertinya kita sedang sama-sama tak bisa tidur." Ajak Naruto asal. "Tahu tidak, orang banyak kesamaan itu katanya jodoh loh."

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Hinata, gombalan Naruto terlalu murah untuk lelaki seumurannya. Baiklah, mungkin dia tampan meski tak se-waw Sasuke, tetapi tolong, tingkahnya tak mencapai standard Hinata. Untuk pasangan, Neji adalah tapal batas yang ideal. Anehnya lagi Hinata tak bisa tidak merona. Dua hal kontradiktif terjadi di dirinya. Secara psikologis ia tidak menyukai Naruto, malahan menganggapnya sebagai tantangan. Namun raut muka memiliki jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang menekan rokok ke asbak. Rupanya lelaki itu lumayan menghormatinya.

"Tahu tidak kak, orang yang terlalu banyak tidur atau kurang tidur biasanya sedang ada pikiran loh." Lagi-lagi Hinata tampak membeo ucapan Naruto. Sejatinya sedang mengungkap fakta psikologi semata.

"Berarti kamu juga sedang ada pikiran?"

"Besok aku ada kuis. Kata salah seorang senior, dosen yang akan mengampu besok suka menguji mahasiswa di awal pertemuan." Hinata merenung sebentar. "Aku sering melihat kakak begadang jika di sini, ada yang selalu mengganggu pikiran kakak ya?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sedikit mengganggu, Naruto tidak terbiasa diinterogasi atau ditebak. Namun seperti selalu, ia memilih bertingkah tengil. "Wah Hinata memperhatikanku sampai segitunya?" ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kamu. Yang ada di pikiranku itu kamu, Hinata."

Hinata melengos, laki-laki senantiasa menggunakan objek terdekat untuk menutupi permasalahannya. Ia tidak tertipu. "Tidak, itu bukan aku. Kak Naruto sering membawa perempuan kemari, gonta-ganti. Kemungkinannya cuma satu, kakak kesepian. Seseorang cenderung melakukan apapun untuk mengisi kekosongannya dengan cara berlawanan. Orang sakit paling berusaha hidup sehat, begitu juga kakak, gonta-ganti pasangan karena sebenarnya ada satu perempuan yang menggenggam hati kakak tetapi tidak di sisi."

Sepersekian menit Naruto tercengang, terbuat dari apa perempuan ini? Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku tidak membaca pikiran, kak. Itu cuma _Psychology Trait_." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ugh, kamu sangat pintar. Otakku mengecil tiba-tiba."

Keduanya tertawa, tetapi sama-sama tahu, joke merupakan senjata saat seseorang terpojok. Naruto tidak menyangka, bocah seperti Hinata bisa menebaknya demikian tepat. Menarik.

"Sepertinya kamu suka mempelajari orang. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran, supaya kamu bisa menggalipersoalan psikologi lebih jauh. Bonusnya kita juga bisa belajar yang ena-ena." Narut memperhatikan raut Hinata, lalu berbisik pelan. "Seks misalnya."

Sesaat debaran jantung Hinata membuncah, perkataan Naruto meledakkan sesuatu di dadanya. Lelaki ini sedang menakut-nakuti karena ia lancang memasuki teritori.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak sebercanda itu. Ia sungguhan ingin memacari Hinata. Mencari tahu sebatas apa mainan barunya bisa dijelajahi. Tetapi melihat wajah yang memucat, Naruto sadar belum saatnya. Hinata mungkin pintar, namun masih seutuhnya polos.

"Hhahahaha. Lihat mukamu, Hinata. Ya ampun pucat sekali."

Hinata mengerjap, sedikit lega karena rupanya Naruto bercanda. Saking terhiburnya sampai tertawa memegang perut. Satu yang Hinata catat, lelaki ini bisa mengubah ekspresi dari serius, mengerikan lalu konyol. Ia tidak tahu mana yang asli dari sikap bunglon itu. Terpenting, harus berhati-hati. Orang yang terlalu banyak memasang ekspresi tidak sepatutnya dipercaya.

"Umm.. kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu, kak."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Hinata melangkah pergi. Rambutnya yang panjang menyapu wajah Naruto.

"Hinata…" Panggil Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak bercanda pada bagian ingin memacarimu."

Keseriusan nada bicara Naruto membuat Hinata tertegun. Namun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Selamat malam, kak."

Mata biru memandang kepergian Hinata, bibirnya melengkungkan seringai. "Selamat malam, Hyuuga Hinata."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

GESTALT

Chapter2

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the origin character are Masashi Kishimoto's, the story is mine. 

Hinata keluar kelas dengan senyum mengembang. Ia menjawab semua bagian kuisnya dengan sempurna, bahkan menyapu hampir 75% pertanyaan yang diajukan dosen untuk kelas. Tentu saja, dia belajar semacam mau ujian masuk surga dan neraka. Padahal hanya kuis yang bobot penilaiannya tak lebih dari 20%. Ia menikmati wajah kagum teman sekelas, berusaha merasakan sedikit yang dialami Neji sepanjang hidup. Melihat bagaimana orang terlongo, gelap yang bergelayut di kantung matanya terbayar lunas.

 _Victory loves preparation_. Mumpung masih di awal semester, Hinata semangat mengumpulkan impresi bahwa dirinya _dependable_. Sebab, di dunia yang artifisial ini, hanya orang hebat yang selalu dianggap. Jika tidak bisa hebat secara harfiah, maka ia tak segan mencitrakan diri untuk itu. Picik, siapa peduli? Yang penting bukan culas.

"Hinataaa… tolong aku." Seseorang berperawakan langsing meneriaki Hinata dari belakang. Ino Yamanaka namanya. "Aku nggak paham dengan tugas tadi. Jadi kita disuruh mengambil kasus kepribadian dan dianalisis menggunakan suatu teori?"

Ino kembali melanjutkan setelah dijawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi kita belum dapat teori apa-apa. Teori kepribadian baru semester dua nanti. Gimana cara menganalisisnya?"

Pesan Neji terngiang di benak Hinata. Kuliah itu tidak setekstual akademik sekolahan, mahasiswa boleh meneliti seenak pusar asalkan menggunakan teori yang relevan dan deskripsi mantap. "Aku juga kurang paham. Nanti kita lihat saja paper di perpustakaan, banyak buku juga. Justru bisa _explore_ semau kita, toh dosennya tidak memberi arahan jelas. Kalau disalahkan bilang saja tidak dikasih instruksi."

Wajah Ino tertekuk kesal. Wajar jika Hinata mengentengkan, dia sudah pintar. Sementara ia harus berbuat apa saja tidak tahu. "Misalnya kayak gimana deh? Kasus kepribadian itu seperti apa?"

"Ya apa saja. Setiap manusia kan punya masalah, nah… ambil yang terdekat. " Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk bibir. "Aku sih mungkin yang menarik perhatianku saat ini. Seputar sikap playboy, pengaruh kata-katanya atau tipikal karakter yang membuat perempuan bertekuk lutut. _Well,_ agak aneh dan memalukan sih. Tapi menurutku tetap masuk akal kalau dikaji."

"No!" seru Ino. "Itu brilliant Hinata. Apalagi kalau yang memaparkan kamu. Uhmm.." Sambil garuk-garuk kepala ia meneruskan. "Tapi apanya yang aneh? Memang karakter playboy kan seperti itu."

"Iya, tapi kita cari juga variabel bebas dan terikatnya. Itu pasti berpengaruh. Misalkan, okelah kalau si playboy ganteng, wajar perempuan jatuh cinta. Tapi tergantung juga, media massa sekarang baik literature, film, sinetron, semua… nyaris mewacanakan bahwa bergaul dengan badboy itu keren, perselingkuhan terampuni dan bla bla. Baca deh fiksi yang bertebaran di internet, di luar plot yang sangat menarik, banyak nilai yang sebenarnya menyedihkan. Betapa banyak _relationship toxic_ kayak cowok abusif yang terampuni, mewajari kekerasan karena masih punya cinta. _The hell_ … itu semua nggak mudah di dunia nyata, kecuali kita mau jadi budak cinta." Hinata menghela nafas. "Kalau pikiran bawah sadar dijejali hal sama terus-menerus, ditakutkan kita menganutnya sebagai kebenaran. Padahal, harapan bahwa kita bisa mengubah pasangan itu _bullshit_. Manusia akan berubah hanya jika dirinya ingin dan harus."

"Tunggu-tunggu.. apa kaitannya sama tugas tadi?"

"Oh ya jelas berkaitan. Tujuan penelitiannya nanti agar para pembaca bisa mengetahui stereotipikal yang harus dihindari, objeknya tetap lelaki playboy. Kalau permasalahan media nanti dimasukan latar belakang masalah saja. Pasti ada perempuan yang cukup sadar bahwa media itu toxic, jadi dia sudah membentuk _self defense_ terhadap karakter playboy."

"Ya ampun, detail sekali." erang Ino frustrasi.

Hanya senyum kecil yang mampu Hinata tunjukkan. Meski ambisius dan gila kekaguman, ia paham betul perasaan Ino. Mereka setaraf, hanya saja Hinata berlari sebelum teman-temannya membuka pintu. Ia meratapi kebodohan selalu duluan, di kamar pribadi dan bayang-bayang nama Hyuuga.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar fakultas, berniat mencari referensi di perpustakaan universitas. Jika buku sudah di tangan, eksekusi akan senyata bilangan waktu di ruang belajar. Hinata juga sudah tahu pasti objek penelitiannya. Tinggal membuat outline dan mengumpulkan keberanian memulai.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai gerbang, retina Hinata menangkap sosok familiar. Dia tampak santai, terlalu santai untuk mahasiswa. Matanya berbinar saat berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, sangat _passionate._ Memandang sekeliling, Hinata berharap suasana ramai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia tak ingin berbasa-basi busuk dengan para senior. Maka Hinata berjalan pelan sambil merapal doa tak terlihat.

"Hinata!" Pekik Naruto.

Sial, doanya langsung tak terkabul. _Let's meet the culprit then._

###  
Matanya yang bening menatap langit-langit kamar. Sampai detik ini masih belum percaya, ia sedang mengumpankan diri pada marabahaya. Tadi siang, komitmen dengan Naruto tersegel, mereka pacaran. Oh tidak, entah Hinata sadar penuh atau sedang dihipnotis. Jelasnya, ketika pandang mereka bertemu, Hinata seperti menghilang ke dunia yang hanya dihuni berdua saja. Terkadang Naruto menatap intens, membuatnya sulit bernafas sekaligus berdebar karena merasa diinginkan. Hinata tahu ini buruk. Symptoms jatuh cinta mengaburkan batas objektif.

Hal terakhir yang Hinata inginkan adalah memberikan hati lalu disakiti. Ya, dia pengecut, memimpikan berlayar tetapi takut gelombang. Sebab, hatinya memang hanya satu. Sejauh Ia amati, sebenarnya perilaku patah hati bukan tentang siapa yang paling salah. Kitalah yang memberikan orang kuasa untuk menyakiti. Memaafkan dan memberi kesempatan cuma-cuma, tetap tinggal dan disuapi kebohongan oleh pasangan. _Man… that's the top level of stupidity. No wonder if people say love makes us fool._

Berdasarkan sikap, Hinata menyadari kapabilitas Naruto dalam menaklukkan perempuan. Ibaratnya dalam dunia shinobi, lelaki itu memiliki sharingan yang bisa mengetahui _next movement_. Hinata tidak jual mahal, dia memang mahal. Tetapi Naruto malah menganggapnya tantangan dan menawarkan kesepakatan.

 _"Hai Hinata."_

 _Perempuan yang bergerombol di sekitar Naruto menengok. Wajah mereka diliputi tanya yang seketika terjawab begitu Naruto menggandengnya._

 _"Girls, ini Hyuuga Hinata, adik kawan akrabku. Kakaknya tidak bisa menjemput jadi… here I am."_

 _Kecewa melubangi hati Hinata. Naruto bertingkah seolah ia bukan siapa-siapa, semata adik Hyuuga Neji. Mereka tidak begini ketika berdua._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit."Sekali lagi, tatapan Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke dunia berbeda. Sebuah tempat privat di mana tak ada perempuan lain. "Ayo Hinata, motorku di sana."_

 _Mau tak mau Hinata mengamati pria yang menghelanya menuju parkiran. Naruto mengenakan kaos oblong, jeans rombeng dan tubuh bau oli. Bisa dipastikan akan diusir satpam jika berani masuk gedung. Beruntung parkiran terpisah jauh dari tempat kuliah._

 _"Kakak apa tidak ada baju lain?" tegur Hinata saat Naruto menganggsurkan helm._

 _Lelaki itu malah tertawa. Hinata dan lidahnya, adalah dualitas yang sering mengejutkan. Sesaat tampak mendambakan Naruto, sedetik kemudian mengajukan tanya yang sama sekali tak santai._

 _"Tidak ada, Hinata. Aku baru dari bengkel."_

 _"Memangnya ada apa di sana?"_

 _Hinata terdengar seperti adik kecil tak sabaran yang bertanya menuntut. Naruto suka, perempuan ini memunculkan tendensi dalam dirinya untuk bersikap gentle. Hal yang tidak dilakukannya pada perempuan lain. Baiklah, ada satu yang ia perlakukan lembut melebihi apapun._

 _"Ada uang. Aku bekerja di sana karena tidak ada orang yang mau menghidup anak yatim-piatu berusia 25 tahun."_

 _Nafas Hinata tercekat, jadi Naruto yatim-piatu? Dia terlihat terlalu bahagia untuk itu._

 _"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku yatim-piatu sejak bayi. Jadi rasanya aneh memiliki orang tua."_

 _Bukannya menghibur, kalimat Naruto malah membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Apakah ini salah satu penyebab seseorang haus perhatian? Tidak heran, Naruto nampak bagai attention whore._

 _Tak langsung pulang, Naruto mengajak ke kafe dekat kampus. Sebuah tempat ngopi mewah yang pengunjungnya banyak bermobil. Hinata sendiri belum pernah ke sana. Hidup jauh dari orang tua membuatnya harus seirit setan. Begitu masuk, kemewahan menyambut mereka, mewah nyaman yang tentu saja tak murah. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, tubuh bau olinya melenggang PD ke counter. Ia malah senang jadi pusat perhatian, seolah ingin mempecundangi tempat ini._

 _Mereka duduk dekat jendela. Hinata lebih suka jika Naruto duduk di sampingnya, tapi kini mereka berhadapan. Posisi ini seolah keduanya sedang pamer ekspresi._

 _"Jadi gimana? Kuisnya sukses?"_

 _Naruto sama sekali tak kesulitan membuka obrolan, seakan ia belajar seribu tahun untuk itu. Bagaimana seseorang begitu santai, padahal dirinya seperti teka-teki gelap penuh masalah?_

 _Hinata mengangguk, kemudian… tidak ada. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa._

 _"Kamu tegang sekali, Hinata. Santai saja. Anggap aku Neji."_

 _Oh… Naruto tahu ia tak nyaman. Menganggapnya Neji? Yang benar saja. Kakaknya tak pernah mengajak ke kafe mewah begini, apalagi mengunci pandang seperti predator terhadap mangsa._

 _"Senangnya di fakultas psikologi, mahasiswinya cantik-cantik. Di teknik, perempuan bisa dihitung jari, lebih sedikit lagi perempuan cantik."_

 _Salah satu yang Hinata herankan dari laki-laki. Mereka tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan ojektivikasi pada perempuan, ketika bicara pada perempuan._

 _"Lalu kenapa kuliah di teknik?"_

 _"Kenapa ya?" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya aku berpikir membuka usaha onderdil tapi kuliah di teknik mesin bukan tentang itu."_

 _"Hinata sendiri kenapa masuk psikologi?"_

 _Ia sudah menghadapi pertanyaan ini puluhan kali dan akan menjawab sediplomatis mungkin. "Aku suka mempelajari kejiwaan manusia."_

 _"Oh ya? Kalau begitu coba baca bagaimana kejiwaanku." Tantang Naruto._

 _Keduanya berpandangan, kelabu dengan biru. Orang bilang mata adalah jendela jiwa. Hinata mencoba fokus… tapi oh, ia melengos. Tatapan Naruto terlalu memberangus._

 _"Di pskilogi ada yang dinamakan anhedonia, yaitu ketidakmampuan merasa senang. Apakah kakak pernah mengalaminya? Sebab kak Naruto terlihat seperti orang serampangan yang berbuat semaunya dengan hidup. Mencoba apa-apa yang sekiranya mengisi kekosongan. Tapi tidak ada. Hati kakak hampa. Di akhir hari, kakak akan kembali sebagai orang kesepian karena tak satupun mengerti. Bahkan kakak sendiri pun tidak. Sesuatu pernah terenggut dan kakak berpikir sudah selesai, tetapi nyatanya belum. Yang kakak lakukan selama ini adalah berlari, menjauhi masalah dan menutupi diri kakak yang asli. Kak Naruto berganti perempuan untuk mendistraksi. Orang-orang berpikir kakak badboy dan suka menyakiti banyak hati. Tapi tidak, kakak hanya menyedihkan."_

 _Pernyataan Hinata membungkam Naruto. Lagi, dan entah akan berapa kali, dirinya dibaca secara telanjang. Dimengerti, sampai taraf Naruto sendiri tak paham. Hinata menyuarakan blunder yang sulit diurai._

 _"Sughoiii..." seru Naruto seraya tepuk tangan. "Kamu membacaku seperti buku. Hinata, aku bisa bicara dengan ratusan orang, tapi rasanya tak terbandingkan dengan satu kalimat darimu." Ungkapnya jujur._

 _"Mungkin karena orang lain tidak sungguhan mendengar. Aku hanya mengamati dan menebak saja, kak."_

 _"Good job. Kalau Hinata jadi psikolog nanti, aku mau daftar jadi pasien pertama."_

 _"Boleh." Hinata merenung singkat. "Tapi memangnya kakak sakit apa?"._

 _Oh crap. Senjata makan tuan. " Hmm.. Secara spesifik tidak sakit. Tapi kalau jatuh cinta padamu dianggap sakit, well, aku terluka parah."_

 _Dengusan keras Hinata membuat Naruto terbahak. Tingkah Hinata, ucapan yang bijak, reaksi malu-malu, usahanya untuk terlihat tenang, entah kenapa menariknya seperti magnet._

 _"Maaf kak, Hinata mau tanya. Kenapa kak Naruto suka gombal? Maksudnya, untuk tujuan apa? Apa semua perempuan diperlakukan seperti ini?"_

 _Tajam dan menusuk. Ucapan-ucapan Hinata akan mengorek lawannya tanpa ampun. Naruto berani bertaruh, perempuan ini akan memahami dirinya utuh dalam beberapa pertemuan._

 _"Kamu sudah tahu, Hinata. Aku memberitahu setiap saat bahkan. Aku ingin kita pacaran."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sekarang ini, berdekatan dengan Hinata bukan tentang menjajal kesempatan. Melebihi itu, aksi simpel perempuan Hyuuga di depannya priceless dan tak terganti. Siapa tahu Naruto jatuh cinta sungguhan, dan ia akan mempertaruhkan hati, lagi. Maka ia mulai dengan satu kejujuran._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata."_

 _"Memangnya apa yang kudapat kalau pacaran sama kakak?" tanya Hinata polos._

 _"Kita bicara untung-rugi?" Senyum Naruto melebar. "Seperti transaksi saja."_

 _"Interaksi manusia memang transaksi, kak. Memberi & menerima. Kalau mengambil & mengambil namanya eksploitasi."_

 _"Apa ya Hinata. Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta, dan itu perasaan yang indah. Meski untuk itu kamu harus memberi sedikit kepercayaan padaku."_

 _"Tapi aku jelas tak percaya pada kakak." sanggah Hinata._

 _Raut wajah Naruto meredup. "Aku tahu dan tidak bisa memaksa. Tapi kupikir kamu gadis logis, Hinata. Tidak memperlakukan seseorang berdasarkan label."_

 _"Aku memang tidak seperti itu." Sela Hinata cepat._

 _"Nah, seperti kamu yang tidak mempercayaiku, aku juga berhak merahasiakan perasaanku padamu. Itu impas. Kita hanya perlu pacaran, saling mengenal, toh dengan kepintaranmu tak perlu lama untuk mengetahuiku luar dalam. Asal kamu tahu saja Hinata, tidak dipercaya adalah hal biasa. Aku pernah mencintai perempuan sampai mau mati, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku karena tidak percaya aku sanggup menentang dunia untuknya."_

 _Hinata membuka mulut akan membantah, namun urung. "I see. Tapi aku mengajukan syarat."_

 _"Syarat?" alis Naruto terangkat sebelah._

 _"No sex, no cheating."_

 _Naruto tertawa. "Itu sama saja kamu merenggut dunia dariku, Hinata. Tapi baiklah. Jadi bisa aku menyebutmu pacar, sekarang?"_

 _"Ap-apa?"_

 _"Pacar, sayangku." Naruto memonyongkan bibir, membentuk kata muahhh._

 _Hinata mau pingsan. Jantungnya bersiap meledak oleh debaran aneh. Di sinilah ia, mengikat janji dengan pria paling norak, sekaligus paling bisa merusak pertahanan dirinya._

 _###_

Neji dan sekawanannya, Hinata dan perempuan yang berusaha keras mencari perhatian Naruto, berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Mereka menghabiskan malam minggu dengan bermain truth or dare. Selain Naruto dan Hinata, hanya Sasuke yang tahu keduanya menjalin hubungan.

"Sakura, truth or dare." Sai tanggap melihat moncong botol mengarah ke Sakura

"Truth."

"Apakah kamu masih mencintai lelaki blonde si sampingku?" tebas Neji.

Sakura tertawa sambil menutup mulut. "Ya ampun, itu mudah sekali. Jawabannya Ya, ya aku masih mencintainya. Dia ciuman pertamaku dan lelaki pertama yang mengajariku..." melihat kondisi hening, Sakura tidak enak sendiri. Ia berdeham. "Intinya aku masih mencintainya. Tapi untuk kembali bersama, kurasa tidak bisa."

"Untunglah Sakura, aku juga tak ingin kembali padamu. Tapi kalau kamu butuh bersenang-senang, aku masih available." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata, tanpa siapapun sadari ia mengambil tangan Hinata cepat dan menggenggamnya di bawah meja.

Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya karena sebal dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto. Sayang lelaki itu malah menggenggam erat, mengelus permukaannya dengan jempol. Alis Hinata berkerut menatapi pacarnya.

"Ekhemm, Hinata. Apa yang kamu lihat dari si baka itu?" Sai mulai menggoda.

Senyum miring menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Hinata memperhatikanku? Ah ya ampun aku tersanjung. Hey Neji, nikahkan kami langsung!"

Para lelaki beramai-ramai menoyor Naruto. Sementara Sakura memutar bola mata, lalu tersenyum melihat kekonyolan sang mantan. Pandangannya bersirobok dengan Hinata, keduanya melengos seketika. Ternyata aneh juga duduk semeja dengan mantan pacar pacarmu. Hinata mulai memahami orang-orang, rasanya seperti diawasi senior. Secara teknis Sakura tahu lebih banyak, baik psikis maupu fisik yang sejauh mana Hinata tidak ingin tahu. Mengetahui ada orang yang sudah pernah berbagi hati, terasa menyebalkan. Seolah pacarmu tidak dimiliki secara eksklusif.

"Oke, sudah sudah. Bisa kita lanjutkan permainan?" usul Sasuke.

Botol kembali berputar, kali ini berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Semua tersenyum licik, saatnya mengebiri si kambing hitam.

"Enaknya apa ya?" ujar Sai mengger-gerakkan alis.

"Aku pilih truth." Naruto tangkas. "Dan kebenaranku adalah ada perempuan yang sangat kusukai di ruangan ini selain Sakura." Ia mengutarakan dengan seringai andalan.

Neji dan Sai saling memandang, Enak saja, Naruto bukannya dikerjai malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk tebar pesona. Neji melirik sang adik yang bersemu merah, tidak boleh. Naruto bisa bermain dengan siapa saja tapi bukan Hinata.

"Pembual, kau mengatakan itu setiap saat tapi tidak serta merta jadi kebenaran." Sengit Neji. "Ganti!" tuntutnya.

"Dare." Tantang Sasuke. "Katakan kebenaranmu yang paling brutal."

"Bodoh, itu sama saja truth." Teriak Sai.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, "tunggu-tunggu, karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak bisa dipercaya, maka ya, itu dare. Harus jujur, kalau tidak kusumpahi kau merana sepanjang masa."

"Kusumpahi kau impoten." Neji kegirangan.

Sai membuka mulut tapi dipotong Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa perlu mendengar Hinata lebih dari siapapun. "Kalau kamu, apa sumpahmu untukku Hinata?"

"Hmm…" Hinata berpikir. "Mungkin hanya tidak akan mempercayai kak Naruto selamanya."

Cuma? Pegangan Naruto pada tangan Hinata mengerat. 'Hanya tidak akan mempercayai selamanya', oh… itu hukuman terberat. Ia pernah mendengar jika ingin dipercayai, maka seseorang harus jujur. Tapi kejujurannya kali ini mungkin menghancurkan tunas-tunas kepercayaan Hinata yang baru tumbuh. Padahal, jika ada satu perempuan yang cukup mencintainya dan percaya, Naruto akan mengabdikan diri.

"Bisa diganti yang lain?" usul Naruto.

"Tidak, dare haruslah sesuatu yang menantang." Tukas Sai.

Naruto menunduk, merasai tangan Hinata yang hangat digenggamnya. Kehangatan yang mungkin segera menarik diri.

"Ada seseorang yang masih kucintai, dan… dan mungkin selamanya memiliki tempat di hatiku."

Sesuai dugaan, Hinata berusaha melerai tangan mereka. Tetapi Naruto sigap mengencangkan pegangan, bahkan membawa semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dielus halus permukaan tangan itu, sebagai maaf tak terucap. Ada hal-hal di diri Hinata, yang membuat Naruto takut sekadar bermain-main, dan entah kenapa, ia peduli bagaimana perempuan itu memandangnya.

Keheningan merebak. Inilah Naruto, si playboy cap kucing yang jati dirinya selalu dipertanyakan, tiba-tiba mengakui hatinya tertambat erat. Ironi tingkat dunia.

"Apa? Aku sudah jujur."

Sakura yang berekspresi sendu menggeleng. Sisanya tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing, dan untuk pertama kali, mereka ingin botol segera diputar. Selain Hinata, semua jadi yakin bahwa di dalam sana, Naruto masih demikian terluka.

"Oke. Putar botol." Perintah Sai.

Sasuke memutar botol kelewat cepat. Seperti yang lain, ia berharap canggung ini segera bergulir. Sayangnya si botol memutuskan mengambil peran berlebihan, badannya bergerak melingkar, cepat, kemudian…

Brak!

Jatuh di pangkuan Hinata.

"Heh teme, kau tidak niat ya!" Bentak Naruto.

Justru lantaran terlalu niat, motorik Sasuke bekerja ekstra. Hinata mengangguk maklum, meski tangan kirinya terasa kebas dihantam botol keras. "Tidak apa, kak."

"Oke, Hinata, truth or dare?" tanya Sai lembut.

"Jangan caper, ingus!" Naruto.

Tanpa memusingkan Sai yang mendelik, Hinata memutuskan. "Dare."

"Whoaa." Seru Neji. "Saudara-saudara, kuperintahkan kalian untuk diam. Dia baru delapan belas tahun. Biar aku yang memberikan dare."

Sai menoyor Neji, jengah terhadap Neji yang sering menyikapi Hinata bak anak bayi. "dia di umur yang legal, bodoh."

"Gombali lelaki di sini yang kau pikir paling layak dijadikan pacar."

Sasuke menyabet kesempatan mengerjai Hinata dengan cepat. Semua terkaget-kaget namun setuju, Uchiha bungsu ini memang memiliki malaikat dan iblis dalam dirinya. perpaduan yang bikin merinding.

Naruto tersenyum karena yakin bahwa Hinata akan menggombalinya. Sebuah kemewahan bisa digoda bocah lulusan SMA.

"Sebenarnya tipe idealku minimal seperti Kak Neji." Yang namanya disebut menganggut-anggut setuju, merasa tersanjung. "Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin. Jadi…"

"Kak Sasuke…"

Semua ternganga, Naruto terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa kakak punya peta? Soalnya aku selalu tersesat di dalam matamu." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah mata, berusaha genit.

"Hahahhahahhaahah" Tawa Neji dan Sai bergema.

"Ya ampun Hinata." Sakura tepuk tangan. "Kau berbakat. This is it, the newborn of moe."

"Aku tidak membayangkan itu. Tapi, Hinata, terima kasih." Sasuke tertawa, merasa seperti digoda anak TK. Dalam hatinya berharap, hati lain cemburu atas ungkapan Hinata.

"Astaga, ini memalukan sekali." Hinata menutup wajahnya.

Permainan berlanjut, terus berputar sampai Neji, Sasuke dan Sai mendapat giliran. Atmosfer hangat memeluk mereka, saling menggoda, terkadang pula menyembunyikan hati atau memberi tanda yang berharap dibaca. Di antara semua, hanya Naruto yang diam seperti terpukul.

###  
Hinata menatap malas piring yang berserakan. Bukan lantaran jumlahnya yang tak wajar, melainkan karena keharusan bersama dengan Sakura beberapa menit ke depan. Patriarki mencampuri terlalu banyak urusan dalam hidup, bahkan soal beres-beres. Keduanya terpaksa mengalah sebab para lelaki sepakat menunjuk perempuan untuk mengurus kekacauan di dapur.

"Jadi kalian pacaran?" Sakura membuka obrolan. "Tidak usah terkejut begitu. Kan tidak ada teman yang saling menggenggam tangan di bawah meja."

Tak ada suara, Hinata malas menjelaskan hal yang sejatinya tak perlu konfirmasi. Terlebih, Sakura nampak tak suka.

"Aku hanya memberi saran. Jangan bertingkah seperti queen, dalam sebuah permainan nasibnya akan berakhir di tangan joker. Naruto itu definisi joker sejati."

"Kenapa kak Sakura memberitahu ini?" Hinata belajar untuk peduli pada substansi perkataan, bukan yang mengatakan.

"Hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Aku tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Hanya, dia lebih dari mampu membuat seseorang merasa dicintai, lalu meninggalkannya seperti sampah."

Nafas Hinata tercekat, reflek pandangannya mengarah ke Naruto yang sedang dipukuli bantal oleh Neji. "Usia kami terpaut jauh. Mungkin juga kak Naruto tidak benar-benar serius." Hinata menyerah dan mengatakan pendapat sesungguhnya.

"Oh _dear_ jangan berkata seperti itu. Jika kamu mampu membuatnya tinggal, itu keuntungan besar. Naruto pria yang manis, meski norak, absurd, sulit dimengerti, baka dan berantakan."

"Meski-nya banyak sekali." lirih Hinata.

Sakura tertawa, "kalau dipikir-pikir memang banyak buruknya. Tapi pernah nggak kamu merasa kalau sikap-sikap tadi cuma kamuflase. Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya yang asli. Dulu aku berpikir begini…" Sakura menyejajarkan tiga gelas. "Di tengah adalah Naruto sesungguhnya. Yang bawah ini ego, dia memang dan jarang mengecewakan di dalam hubungan. Egonya kecil. Nah, gelas paling besar ini merupakan bayang-bayang. Selama berpacaran, bayangan ini akan menaungi kalian. Kita akan bersaing dengan sesuatu yang sejatinya tidak ada, tapi Naruto terikat kuat dengannya."

Hinata kembali melirik Naruto yang ternyata tengah menatap intens. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah dapur. Lensa birunya berbicara dalam bahasa yang ia simpulkan sebagai rasa ingin tahu. Hinata sering takjub, bagaimana warna mata langka tersebut menjadi bipolar. Terkadang jenaka dan damai, suatu saat bisa tajam dan kejam. Ia tak tahu mana yang di sana ketika Naruto menjadi diri sendiri.

"Wahai ibu-ibu, kalian arisan tekun sekali. Sakura, kau tidak mengajari Hinataku jadi agresif kan?"

"Cih Hinatamu." Sakura memutar mata. "Nih bantu pacar kecilmu. Dasar phaedopil." Serbet dilemparkannya ke dada Naruto.

Naruto beralih pada Hinata yang sibuk dengan piring-piring di depannya. Ia berinisiatif menumpukan kedua tangan di counter, menghimpit tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Apa yang Sakura bicarakan tadi?"

Kelembutan nada bicara Naruto mengirimkan getar. Lembut tapi dingin, tenang namun mengancam.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa tegang begini." Naruto mengecup telinga Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa karena aku menganggapnya begitu. Mungkin semacam testimony dari bekas pacar. _But I don't treat people based on someone else's judgement, remember?"_

" _Glad You know._ "

Nada bicara Naruto berubah ceria dalam sekejap, sanguinis ekstrim yang mudah berganti mood. Kebanyakan berpikir sanguine seperti Naruto mudah ditebak, wajahnya adalah gelaran ekspresi yang senada dengan kata-kata mereka. Namun, sebagai introvert, Hinata kesulitan menyamai tempo bersikap kekasihnya. Ia mencurigai tak adanya filter dalam gaya bicara Naruto, alias bertindak sebelum berpikir. Si blonde ini tak memusingkan efek apa yang mungkin ditimbulkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan introvert mengambil hati semua yang tertuju padanya. Hinata berusaha memahami ini. Tetapi ia tak mengerti, manakah di antara semua kalimat yang Naruto menyertakan hati? Segalanya tampak sama, entah dengannya atau perempuan lain.

Diam-diam Hinata merasa dipermainkan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

GESTALT

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, the story is mine.

* * *

"Anhedonia."

Bocah kecil itu mendiagnosisku dengan istilah antah berantah. Persis Neji, jenis manusia judgmental yang herannya mudah diterima. Di sisi mereka, logika mengalahkan rasa dalam hal penghakiman. Cara berpikir deduktif sepertinya mengalir dalam genetika Hyuga.

Sejak awal, Hinata telah memperlihatkan citra itu. Dia berbeda. Usia boleh muda, tetapi pembawaan, bahkan cara bicaranya jauh dari remaja kebanyakan. Delapan belas tahun adalah umur ketika seseorang merasa mampu melakukan apapun. Aku menyaksikan orang-orang pada umur itu nampak bernergi, memancarkan semangat bergelora. Namun, Hinata lain, seolah ia lahir dengan pemahaman tentang realita. Perkataannya kukuh bermakna, seperti pertapa tua yang banyak makan asam garam kehidupan.

Padanya, aku mencoba bermain trik. Cara-cara usang menarik perhatian semacam kontak mata kulakukan. Perempuan lemah dengan ini, mereka pikir lelaki yang memandangnya fokus berarti jatuh cinta. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi keliru jika lelakinya aku. Uzumaki Naruto ini, suka sekali melihat umpannya termakan, kemudian si mangsa salting tak karuan. Hiburan favoritku adalah hal-hal flirty yang beresonansi menjadi pipi merah semu, menundukkan pandang serta perempuan yang mengambil hati setiap ucapan. Lalu Hinata datang menghancurkan semua. Dia tidak memalingkan muka jika aku merayu lewat mata. Malahan, membalasku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Dia tidak secara spesifik _drop dead gorgeous,_ kulitnya bahkan terlalu pucat, juga bukan perempuan sempurna dalam berpakaian, apalagi _socially butterfly_ yang mudah menarik perhatian. Segala tentang Hinata biasa-biasa saja, untuk sekali pandang. Dia seperti permata mentah, kau perlu melihatnya lagi dan lagi untuk yakin betapa ia indah dan langka. Hobinya adalah mengenakan baju longgar, aku sering curiga itu baju Neji. Dan yang paling kupuja, adalah lesung pipi dalam di sebelah kiri. Lantaran jarang tersenyum, kejadian lesung pipi itu sejarang periode Komet Halley.

"Tangan kak Naruto besar sekali." Hinata menumpangi telapak tanganku yang membuka. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tangan kami yang ukurannya berkebalikan.

Seiring tawa, perlahan sesuatu muncul di pipi kirinya. Lesung yang dalam, dan wajahnya puluhan kali lebih cantik. Dorongan untuk mencium pipi Hinata mendesakku.

CUP.

Kami terdiam, sesaat tenggelam dalam kecanggungan. Wajah Hinata memucat, pucat yang mengatakan bahwa perbuatanku salah. Terang saja, selanjutnya Hinata memukul bahuku keras.

"Kakak apa-apan sih!" Ia menggerutu. "Bagaimana kalau kak Neji lihat."

Aku bingung menentukan apakah Hinata polos atau berprinsip, mungkin keduanya. Apapun itu, yang jelas dia seperti Garfield mencoba tegas. Lucu, imut tapi mencoba tegas.

"Seharusnya kamu lebih takut Tuhan daripada Neji, Hina-chan. Lagi pula itu cuma kecupan di pipi, bukan ciuman. Masa aku harus puasa seumur hidup."

Hinata akan membalas, bibir indahnya yang tak pernah kusentuh dengan bibirku, membuka. Tetapi detik selanjutnya ia hanya melempar bantal. Oke, aku dalam masalah besar: kekasihku tak suka dicium.

Awalnya, karena Hinata cuma bocah lulusan SMA, kupikir aku akan diperlakukan sebagaimana biasa. Barisan para mantan, menyikapiku sebagai bad boy yang mereka berharap bisa mengubahku. Secara naif berpikir menjinakkanku, supaya bisa menurut hanya pada mereka. Cih, kekanakkan! Aku justru akan semakin liar, seperti anjing gila yang merepotkan pembawa tali kekang.

Hinata dengan segala anomalinya, memperlakukanku biasa saja. Tidak istimewa tetapi bukan merendahkan. Ia tak masalah diajak ke kedai pinggiran, atau pakaianku yang seperti pengemis dan bau oli. Si kecil ini, secara ironis memberiku sedikit sekali kuasa untuk mendominasi. Hinata membuatku lupa gap usia antara kami. Terkadang, kupikir ia vampir yang tak menua dan membaca pikiran manusia. Sudah sering kukatakan, Hinata membacaku brutal seolah aku telanjang.

"Kak Sakura itu mantan kakak ya? Kenapa tidak cerita?" tanya Hinata pada suatu hari.

"Kamu nggak nanya." Kuperhatikan air muka Hinata tak berubah. Entahlah, aku mengharap sedikit cemburu.

"Mantan kakak kok banyak ya, aku heran."

"Ugh, jahat sekali. Kamu mengherankan kenapa mantanku banyak? Maksudku karena aku tidak tampan?" Ujarku dramatis.

"Bukan begitu." sanggah Hinata. "Cuma… apa sih yang mereka lihat dari kakak?"

Hinata ini aku tahu tipenya, lelaki baik yang cerdas gila-gilaan seperti Neji. Dia memiliki kecenderungan sapio sexual. Aku tak peduli, akan kusingkirkan semua stereotipe pria favorit Hinata, dan membuat tempat sendiri di hatinya.

"Aha, aku tahu! Mereka menyukaiku karena aku _charming_. Membuat orang jatuh cinta adalah mukjizatku."

Hinata tertawa, lesung pipinya membuat terpana. "Percaya diri ya anda." Tawa singkat itu menghilang, berganti kerutan alis pertanda berpikir serius. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi… kakak itu seperti menyimpan misteri. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap _nyleneh_ kakak. Sedikitnya kakak memuaskan mereka yang haus teka-teki. Untungnya lagi, kakak tidak jelek, sehingga itu menunjang. Jadi…. Apa ya… teka-tekimu itu kak, adalah magnet tersendiri. Kan.. sudah jadi semacam hukum kalau cowok misterius itu menarik. Membuat perempuan bereskpektasi, bagaimana ya rasanya jadi pacar dia? Segala sesuatu jadi lebih menawan ketika kita tidak tahu."

Hinata… Hinata… kamu itu terbuat dari apa? Dia memahamiku sampai ke titik di mana pura-pura menjadi percuma. Aku tidak tertarik gila-gilaan pada tubuhnya, tidak –dia terlalu mentah sebagai wanita. Tetapi, memiliki seseorang yang memahami jiwamu adalah keintiman langka. Dalam hal itu, Hinata merekatkanku serupa lem, dan aku secara konstan terseret ke sumbu atraksinya.

.

.

.

Rumah Hyuuga adalah markas kami, para lelaki kesepian yang suka sesumbar. Tempat ini representatif, terutama, memiliki gadis cantik yang bisa kumodusi. Sayangnya gadis ini pintar dan beriman, kugombali sampai berbusa pun tak memerangkap hati. Jika para lelaki berkumpul, dia menjadi wasit sekaligus pengawas dari segala kegaduhan. Pada waktu-waktu demikian, aku ingin pamer pada semua, bahwa yang sekalem itu adalah pacarku. Pacar Uzumaki Naruto.

Setiap tesis memiliki anti-tesis, begitu pula Hinata, ternyata mempunyai sisi kebalikan. Itu terjadi ketika variabel kuncinya muncul. Hiashi Hyuuga, membuyarkan kesan yang Hinata cipta. Pada kehadirannya yang sangat jarang, ia memperlihatkan diri Hinata yang rahasia.

"Ayah… ayah kenapa pulang nggak ngabari kami?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Neji, Hinata antusias menyambut kedatangan paman Hiashi. Ia setengah berlari menyongsong sang ayah, berdiri di depan pria tinggi itu bagai Hachiko menunggu tuannya. Namun, aku merasakan kejanggalan ketika Hiashi justru menatapi kami, tak memandang Hinata satu kali pun. Kemudian kekasih kecilku itu tersenyum kecut, seperti merayakan tebakannya yang menjadi nyata. Tanpa meluangkan lirikan, paman Hiashi menuju meja makan yang dihuni Neji, aku, Sai dan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali aku mensyukuri kebrisikan Sai yang meraja lela, sehingga Hinata yang menunduk sedih tak tertangkap mata siapapun selainku.

"Halo… teman-temannya Neji ya?" sapa paman Hiashi sambil menyalami kami satu persatu.

Di belakangnya Hinata mengekori, kentara sekali mencoba baik-baik saja. Berdasarkan pengalaman hidup, seseorang lebih sering bersikap berlawanan dari dirinya yang asli. Jika aku bertingkah _slengean_ untuk mendistraksi diri dari berpikir terlalu banyak tentang masa lalu, maka Hinata, orang pendiam, seperti menyembunyikan _chaos_ di kepalanya. Laut yang tenang dan dalam lebih berpotensi badai dibanding perairan dangkal.

"Ayah, ayah pasti capek. Mau kubikinkan apa?"

Hinata berusaha meraih perhatian, kali ini ditanggapi paman Hiashi dengan melirik malas. Atensi pria lima puluh tahunan itu kembali pada kami. Sejujurnya aku iri, ingin tahu rasanya diperhatikan Hinata sedemikian intens.

"Tidak usah." Jawab paman Hiashi tanpa menengok.

Suasana di meja hening. Sai yang mulutnya kelebihan energi pun diam. Sepi di antara orang-orang terdekat adalah aneh. Masing-masing seperti berusaha mencerna pikiran orang lain. Aku sendiri mencerna tanda tanya besar yang melingkupi interaksi Hinata dan paman Hiashi.

"Aku selesai."

Neji bangkit, memperjelas keanehan yang terjadi dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Kemudian disusul paman Hiashi, pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Mata Hinata lalu menangkap tatapanku yang tengah mengamati, tersenyum ganjil antara maklum dan sedih. Sesuatu tak beres nampaknya sudah ditumpuk lama hingga jadi kebiasaan.

Cup.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke melempariku kentang goreng. "Jangan ambil kesempatan."

Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan. Kecupan di pipi Hinata tadi adalah upayaku merebut pikirnya yang tak jelas di mana. Melihatnya marah lebih baik daripada melihatnya entah. Dan kekagetannya merupakan obat bagi segala tanya dan peduli yang muncul tak terbendung dariku.

Hinata, _what's wrong with you?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kami baru menyelesaikan kencan buku di perpustakaan distrik. Rupanya tenggelam di gudang aksara menggembirakan Hinata, kulihat wajahnya lebih cerah dibanding saat melihat pameran elektronik. Buku bukanlah hobiku, tetapi jika muka ceria Hinata merupakan implikasi, siapa aku untuk menolak? Dia memang tak se-stoic Sasuke, namun salah satu perempuan paling sepi ekspresi di hidupku.

"Terima kasih ya Kak Naruto, sudah mengantarku-"

Suara meja digebrak menyentak kami. Pandanganku memicing ke sumber suara, itu ruangan yang haram dijelajahi di kediaman Hyuuga, ruang kerja paman Hiashi.

"Beraninya kamu berkata kasar! Ayah tidak mau tahu, sebulan lagi kamu ikut ke Kyoto." Paman Hiashi terdengar geram.

"Ayah tidak masuk akal! Mau sampai kapan bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata? Sampai dia sadar bahwa ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu tak punya belas kasih sama sekali?"

"Diam! Dan jangan bawa anak sial itu dalam percakapan kita. Aku memang tak peduli dia mau hidup bagaimana, atau jadi sesampah apa. Terakhir kali mempedulikannya yang kudapat hanya kesialan."

Aku menengok Hinata yang juga memandangku. Dia tersenyum lemah, namun jika dilihat lebih dalam, sesuatu sedang menuju hancur. Retakan itu sudah lama di sana, Hinata telah menanggungnya sendirian, dan sekarang aku menyaksikannya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Terakhir kali? Maksud ayah ketika dia bayi merah dan dikunci sendirian di kamar karena menangis kehausan? Oh ya, Hinata tumbuh tanpa mengenal ayah dan ibunya. Dia dibesarkan dengan kebencian, dan ayah tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana beratnya menjawab… "Kak Neji, bagaimana wajah ibu?", "Apakah ayah akan pulang di hari ulang tahunku?", naif Hinata. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan tidak peduli ia hidup atau tidak."

Suara benda dilempar dan pecah. Hinata mencengkeram tanganku, dingin dan bergetar.

"Berhenti memaksaku peduli padanya! Kau tidak tahu betapa sulit melihat wajahnya yang selalu mengingatkan pada ibumu. Aku membencinya di setiap tarikan nafasku, membencinya di setiap tetes darahku yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Dia membunuh istriku, dia membunuh ibumu. Dia lahir merampas semua kebahagian di rumah ini dan menggantinya dengan kesialan. Aku bahkan tidak sudi meletakkan Hyuuga di belakang namanya."

Hinata yang selama beberapa menit menatap pada kekosongan, akhirnya menyerah. Tak ada lagi senyum palsu, di matanya hanyalah kekalahan dan luka tersayat. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, lalu ia menggeleng dan berbisik pelan penuh kesakitan. "Aku nggak kuat, kak."

Bersama kata-kata yang baru saja mencambuknya, Hinata berlari ke luar. Aku mengikutinya, berharap menghapus jejak yang diciptakan dalam kesedihan. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku mengejang, terasa perih. Kupikir menyenangkan jika Hinata bisa menghujaniku dengan ekspresi yang disimpannya sendiri. Ternyata, aku malah larut dalam tangisnya yang larat. Rasanya bodoh sekali menyaksikan kekasihmu terluka dan kamu hanya diam di sampingnya bak patung. Sebab, tak ada perempuan yang menangis di sisiku untuk hal yang tak bisa kuatasi. Sedang Hinata, aku tak mampu melakukan apapun. Isakannya mewabah dan menyakitiku juga.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya namun ia tak membalas tatapanku. Gadis kecil ini, ah… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Dia disakiti oleh sesuatu yang orang semumurku pun belum tentu mampu menanggungnya. Di balik kedewasaannya, Hinata cuma remaja biasa, rapuh dan sangat bisa dilukai. Aku merengkuhnya, memberitahu bahwa dia bisa membagi apapun padaku.

Sampai beberapa detik lalu, kupikir tak memiliki orang tua merupakan nasib termalang. Namun melihat Hinata bersimbah air mata, tiba-tiba kemalanganku debu semata. Bagaimana rasanya dianggap kesialan oleh ayah sendiri? Ada yang berdesir di dalamku mendengar paman Hiashi mengatakannya, seperti perasaan ingin menghajar yang tak terkontrol.

"Dengar Hinata… kamu bukan kesialan. Kamu anugrah. Aku, Neji menyayangimu. Kamu adalah dunia kami."

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, yang kuharap merasuk ke dalam Hinata dan terpahami. Dia tak boleh merasa tak diinginkan. Terlalu sakit, aku sudah merasakannya.

Hinata menggeleng, masih terisak-isak, tangannya yang kurus dan pucat sibuk menghapusi air mata. Aku memahami rasanya terluka begitu dalam sampai luka itu kehilangan makna. Hinata masih di tahap terluka yang parah, basah dan sakit di mana-mana. Dia sedang tidak bisa mendengar apapun, karena satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan adalah si pembuat luka.

Jadi aku hanya terus berada di sisinya, sampai Hinata mengerti bahwa ia tak sendiri. Entahlah, jika dibilang tidak mencintainya, memang tidak –belum. Mungkin juga ini cuma empati, namun apakah empati termasuk di dalamnya kemarahan dan kesedihan? Ah, empati tidak serumit itu. Lalu penjelasan apa untuk sedu sedan Hinata yang perlahan milikku juga?

.

.

.

Cinta itu… dari mata turun ke hati.

Pada awalnya, Hinata sebatas hiburan mata. Nyatanya ia membangkitkan lagi fetish lama. Perempuan kalem yang diam-diam menenggelamkan. Oh, ia sangat cocok dengan deskripsi itu. Serupa 'dia', Hinata sosok yang diselimuti kabut misteri, dan aku harus meraba-raba untuk melihat jiwa di dalamnya. _Flirting_ dengannya memacu adrenalinku.

Bonusnya, Hinata mirip dengan dia. Physically. Rambut panjangnya, cara menatap bahkan pembawaannya juga sama kalem. Aku berkali-kali mengultimatum diri bahwa mereka berbeda.

Hari ini, kabut-kabut yang menyelimuti terurai. Aku seperti melihatnya untuk pertama kali, dia dan segala rapuhnya. Kami tak jauh beda, dua orang yang sama berjuang untuk lepas dari isu pribadi. Aku memasuki titik nol derajatnya, jika Hinata yang tegar dan _stoic_ memikatku, maka Hinata dengan sisi lemahnya justru mengikatku. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi, setidaknya, memastikan dia tidak sendiri melawan dunia.

Hinata belum mengetahui aku yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun memahami, aku masihlah Naruto yang terbingkai perspektif orang sebagai _bad boy_ suram tapi menantang. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, akankah ia tetap di sisi kendati semua topengku terkelupas memamerkan semua luka dan hina? Entah. Aku gentar membayangkan Hinata kecewa dan berbalik badan. Imaji tentang kesendirian mengusikku. Jika ia pergi, tak ada lagi yang menjadikanku objek pemahaman dan afeksi.

Pikiran tentang Hinata terpaksa minggir saat aku memasuki kawasan rumah susun. Berbagi lingkungan dengan orang asing bukan masalah bagiku, namun tentu saja, tak lebih dari relasi basa-basi.

"Hai Naruto, sepertinya ada yang menunggumu di depan kamar." Seorang laki-laki yang kulupa namanya memberitahu.

"Oke. Thanks."

Kebetulan lampu depan kamarku mati, sehingga pencahayaan hanya dari tetangga sebelah. Hinata di sana, rambut panjangnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin malam. Bagaiman dia sampai sekilat ini, apakah selain memahami karakter orang, kemampuan rahasianya adalah teleportasi?

Ketika jarak kami memendek, nafasku seperti dibebat. Seseorang itu bukan Hinata, cahaya sialan ini membiaskan mataku kepada wanita paling kuhindari sekaligus kurindu. Dua hal berlawanan yang bertahun mengurung hatiku.

"Naruto…" Ucapnya lirih.

Aku terpaku, rasanya terlalu banyak waktu terlewat sejak terakhir kali bibir itu memanggilku. Segaris tipis itu pernah kuciumi bertubi-tubi, yang kemudian melukaiku tanpa ampun. Kemarahan, sedih dan kecewa seketika memelukku, berlomba mengusai akal sehat untuk membalas luka lama.

Oh Tuhan aku tidak bisa. Berada di hadapannya lebih lama akan membuatku menangis.

"Naruto… tunggu."

Tanpa mempedulikannya aku terburu membuka pintu. Sial, kuncinya malah mempermalukanku dengan tak elegan. Jatuh tepat di kakinya. Aku menolak menatapnya ketika mengambil kunci. Kontak mata akan meruntuhkan usaha yang kubangun ratusan hari.

Ia menahan lenganku, terus memanggil dengan suara bergetar. Sekilas aku mendengar usahanya memohon maaf, tergesa dan menangis. Namun, hatiku terlalu sempit, tak mampu memberi ruang untuk apapun yang berasal dari masa lalu.

Dalam beberapa detik pintu kubanting di depan mukanya. Mungkin itu tindakan terjahatku pada perempuan. Tapi, kupikir tak ada yang lebih membekas dari penganiayaan verbal. Buktinya aku masih terluka sangat parah hingga detik ini.

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata."

Aku merapal nama si kecilku yang manis. Berharap menghalau isak di luar yang meremas hati. Kami hanya tersekat pintu, namun terasa sejauh dan berjarak ratusan tahun cahaya. Dan kusadari, satu peristiwa dapat mengubah manusia yang terlibat di dalamnya seberbeda siang dan malam. Aku bukan lagi bocah dua puluh yang di tendang keluar dari hidup seseorang. Bukan Naruto-nya.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Badai emosi ini melelahkanku. Mungkin setengah jam, mungkin satu jam aku terduduk di balik pintu. Tak berbuat apapun selain mendengar irama tangis sampai pemiliknya melangkah pergi. Dalam kesunyian, hanya satu nama yang sebenarnya tengah menyiksa kewarasan.

Shion.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**GESTALT**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the original chara are Masashi Kishimoto's, this story is mine.

Sekali ini Hinata bersyukur memiliki kekasih Naruto. Dia masih lelaki _flirty_ , _sweet talker,_ dan _touchy_ , tetapi tahu tutup mulut. _Well_ , sepengamatan Hinata, lelaki memang tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi terlalu jauh, kepedulian bagi mereka bukanlah kewajiban berbagi rahasia. Selepas malam itu, Naruto tidak menanyai Hinata aneh-aneh, malahan tampak lega dengan keabsenan Hiashi.

Berhari-hari kemudian Hinata dan Naruto tetap sepasang kekasih yang bertemu rutin. Sedikit janggal bahwa Uzumaki satu ini sanggup menjalani hubungan kering. Maksud Hinata, tanpa sentuhan, ataupun interaksi yang melibatkan lendir. Kadang ia menunggu segmen di mana Naruto bosan dan menuntut. Tetapi tidak terjadi –belum, mungkinkah Naruto sedang menjebaknya ke dalam rasa aman? Sebab ia tidak ragu membiarkan lengan kekasihnya memeluk, menenggelamkan Hinata dalam hangat yang melindungi. Ah, betapa pencuriga ia.

"Hai _princess._ "

Ini dia, manusia yang Hinata perlihatkan gelap dirinya dan tidak berubah, tetap tersenyum hangat. Mungkin Naruto biasa saja ketika Hinata membalas, tanpa tahu senyumannya datang dari hati. Dari luka-luka yang direngkuhnya hingga tak terlalu sakit. Ketika Naruto menggandeng tangannya, Hinata menyadari bahwa mereka bisa berbagi, saling menguak kesedihan yang terukir di hati masing-masing. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya melebar.

" _God…_ Hinata! Jangan senyum gitu, memang mau kunikahi sekarang?" Naruto mengelus lesung pipinya.

Mereka tertawa. Lihat, segalanya ringan bersama Naruto, bahkan untuk berwarna setelah badai.

"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I've just got to know."

"Hey, itu lagu." Dengus Hinata geli.

"Damn, that smile!"

Hinata merengut saat Naruto mencubit pipinya. Neji menganggumkan tapi tak sehangat ini. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan semua idealismenya tentang pria.

Kemudian mereka menyusuri jalan pulang ke rumah Hyuuga. Oke, jika ada yang secara artifisial dibanggakan dari Naruto adalah motornya. Suzuki Hayabusa, ukuran dan modelnya senantiasa merampas perhatian di jalan maupun parkiran. Hinata berkali-kali menahan mulut untuk bertanya pacarnya merampok motor itu dari mana, seperti kelewat mewah untuk montir. Beruntung ia orang yang kalimatnya mengendap di pikiran dulu sebelum dikeluarkan. Meskipun Hayabusa tersebut akan membuat perempuan manapun bangga, namun Hinata sebal juga karena harus merangkak naik ke boncengannya yang tinggi. Dia cuma 160 cm ngomong-ngomong.

Begitu sampai, objek pertama yang tertangkap mata Hinata adalah Neji bersama perempuan berambut panjang. Lalu sentuhan Naruto menghilang darinya, lelaki itu kaku bagai batu. Tak butuh waktu memproses bahwa sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

"Kak Naruto." Hinata menggunjang lengan lelaki di sampingnya.

Atensi Hinata mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto, perempuan yang dipandangnya dengan emosi tak terpahami. Antara marah, kaget, sedih tetapi juga rindu. Hanya bertatapan, namun Hinata mengerti banyak yang tersimpan di antara dua orang itu.

"Naruto-kun."

Suara lembut dari sebrang mencapai telinga Hinata juga. Reflek ia mengamati wanita itu, cantik, kalem dan meradiasikan sikap dewasa. Ada yang familiar, Hinata tak tahu apa.

Naruto yang semula diam, meraih tangan Hinata, menciumnya khusyuk. Siapapun boleh mengira pacarnya sedang bersikap mesra tanpa memedulikan perempuan entah siapa di sana. Namun Hinata paham, senyum, sentuhan dan perhatian Naruto tidak mencapai hati. Ada kepalsuan yang dipaksakan, dan ia tahu, semata-mata untuk memberi efek pada perempuan di samping Neji. Naruto tidak selengket ini, terutama bila ada kakaknya, dan Hinata tak suka diklaim untuk sebuah pelarian.

"Aku pulang."

Semua menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dengan tanya di kepala. Hinata beralih pada perempuan di samping kakaknya, tersenyum sopan. Kenyataan bahwa Neji mau berdekatan membuktikan bahwa mereka pernah berbagi periode interaksi yang cukup.

"Hallo. Saya Hinata." Ujarnya sambil menyalami perempuan itu.

"Oke, Hinata ini Shion. Dan Shion, dia adikku." Neji mengambil alih kecanggungan. "Dia mantan Naruto." Bisik sang kakak.

Dang! Pijar pemahaman di kepala Hinata menyala. Dialah perempuan itu. Si bayang-bayang Hitam yang Naruto terikat kuat. Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, kompetitor yang membuat perempuan-perempuan Naruto angkat tangan.

Hinata cukup terkejut bahwa Shion jauh dari tipe Naruto yang sudah mendarah daging. Hapuskan kata enerjik, _breathtaking_ dan _fashionable_ darinya, Shion lebih menyerupai gadis rumahan yang puritan. Cantiknya adalah ketenangan yang membuat betah, dan sekali lagi, ada yang familiar darinya.

"Kok kalian mirip sih." Celetuk Neji.

Tadi pijar kecil di kepala Hinata menyala, sekarang pijaran itu berupa api berkobar, menerangi teka-teka yang lama tinggal di sana. Ya, Shion mirip dengannya, bukan identik tetapi cukup menyebabkan seseorang salah terka.

Jadi Naruto memacari Hinata karena mirip Shion?

Hanya gumaman kecil di hati, tetapi rasanya nyelekit sampai punggung. Secara tak langsung, dirinya adalah substitusi dari Shion, sebuah kompensasi rindu Naruto pada kekasih masa lalu. Tidak ada cinta, bahkan pengejaran sang pacar merupakan upaya mencari pengganti. Manusia cenderung bertahan pada sesuatu yang familiar, dan Shion adalah zona nyaman Naruto. Maka saat menemukan Hinata, Naruto ingin mereguk lagi kenyamanan itu meski dengan orang berbeda.

Shion meminta waktu berbicara dengan Hinata. Kendati objeknya ia pahami pasti, Hinata tidak menaruh minat. Kehadiran perempuan itu melayukan bunga-bunga yang hendak mekar di hatinya. Lebih jauh, meremukkan Hinata yang mungkin memiliki arti bagi Naruto.

Sayang sekali Hinata tidak bertindak berdasarkan perasaan. Semua sikap dilatar belakangi alasan, dan ia ingin mengetahui blunder yang mengikat dua orang itu.

"Jadi?" pancing Hinata, keheningan membunuhnya.

"Maaf apa kamu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto-kun?"

Ingin Hinata berteriak, bukan urusanmu! Tetapi Shion berhak menerima lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk usaha kembali ke hidup Naruto. Perempuan yang kembali, adalah mereka yang membunuh segala ego dan mempersetankan harga diri. Hinata tidak berempati, namun mencoba _fair_.

"Secara resmi pacar, tetapi _backstreet_."

Jujur itu mujur, tetapi Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia berusaha mendapat kemujuran atau konyol semata. Apa untungnya memberitahu perihal backstreet itu, nona?

"Kamu cute sekali, nggak heran Naruto terpincut." Shion tersenyum kagum.

Hinata lega, ternyata respon Shion tak semengerikan yang ia duga. Bukan tipe antagonis berlidah tajam dan bertingkah sinetron. Pembicaraan ini sepertinya akan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin minta izin bicara dengan Naruto."

"Terakhir kuingat, Naruto masih individu yang merdeka dan punya hak bertemu siapapun. Tentu boleh. Tetapi kakak lihat sendiri tadi, dia tidak jelas."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku mencoba."

Kemudian pembicaraan mengenai Naruto berkurang hingga hilang sama sekali. Tidak sulit berbicara dengan orang yang mirip kita. Meski bukan pihak yang sering menginisiasi percakapan, Hinata justru antusias ngobrol dengan orang asing. Semua berjalan menyenangkan sampai Shion pamit.

Ketika punggung perempuan itu telah hilang penuh, Hinata baru ingat Naruto pernah bilang masih mencintai seseorang dari masa lalunya. Lalu, prasangka bahwa ia hanyalah pengganti kian melebar. Menyakitinya secara perlahan namun masif.

.

.

.

Jemari Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Dua puluh menit, Hinata telah membuatnya dalam _status quo_ selama itu. Bukan stok kesabarannya yang tipis, melainkan aneh karena kekasihnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunculan. Pesannya bahkan tak terkirim sementara kopi Naruto hampir tandas. Hinata tak pernah demikian, dia menghormati waktu seperti benda suci.

Menyerah, ia lalu mendial nomor Neji.

"YA HALO."

Seketika Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, lupa bahwa suara Neji _auto loudspeaker._

"Hinata di mana?"

"DI RUMAH. NGAPAIN NANYA-NANYA?"

What! Tanpa berpikir dua kali panggilan diakhiri.

Apa maksudnya ini? Naruto geleng-geleng kepala menahan geram. Berani-beraninya Hinata membohongi. Mereka seperti main kucing-kucingan, janjian lalu tak muncul sama sekali. Oke Hinata, kuikuti permainanmu, ujar Naruto dalam hati. Bila saatnya berkunjung nanti, ia akan menghukum dengan cara paling manis. Ciuman atau sentuhan ya? Naruto tersenyum malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil menunggu downloadnya selesai, Naruto merapikan barang-barang. Ia berencana enyah dari kafe jika pertandingan liga Inggris semalam rampung diunduh. Untung ada wifi gratis, yang sekaligus memberi Naruto catatan mental untuk tidak memasang jika memiliki bisnis kelak. Lihat saja, kebanyakan yang datang adalah manusia 'berkebutuhan khusus' sepertinya. Gratis mengundang para penongkrong yang sedikit pesan. Maka Naruto berjanji akan berinovasi apapun asal bukan wifi, ya kecuali jika bisnisnya sekalian diniatkan sedekah.

Ketika sedang asyik menonton bola, seseorang duduk di depan kursi Naruto. Bukan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun."

Suara itu. Naruto tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya, ia pernah mengakrabi dan menganggapnya sebagai bunyi bahasa paling indah.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang malah mengemasi barang-barang, pemilik suara itu kian memohon. "Naruto-kun tunggu, aku hanya ingin bicara."

Agak memalukan bahwa Naruto bersikap seperti anak ngambek, tapi ia tak ingin meluangkan waktu beromong-kosong. Antara dia dan orang itu selesai bertahun-tahun lalu. Selesai tanpa menyisakan tanya. Jika terpaksa dibicarakan lagi, maka ujungnya cuma berupa luka lama yang diungkit-ungkit.

"Ngapain sih? Dengar ya, aku menghormati Hinata sebagai pacar, dan tidak berniat sedikit pun bertemu mantan diam-diam." Tegas Naruto.

"Kita tidak bertemu diam-diam. Hinata sudah mengizinkanku."

Sial Hinata! Buku-buku tangan Naruto sampai memutih karena menggenggam kelewat keras. Dua perempuan ini lancang menyebrangi batas, dipikirnya mereka berhak mendapat perhatian lebih?

"Oke. Lima menit."

Shion mulai merangkai narasi, tetapi tak keluar selain kata yang telah berkokol lama. "Aku minta maaf."

Kalimat demi kalimat terucap, namun tak sampai ke hati Naruto. Baginya permintaan maaf dan penyesalan hanya cara seseorang melegitimasi dirinya tak bersalah. Ia tidak bisa memperbaharui apapun dengan Shion, meski cuma status pertemanan. Mustahil bersikap biasa saja pada orang yang pernah menyakitimu begitu dalam. Sekarang ini, hal yang bisa diterapkan Naruto pada perempuan jika bukan pacar berarti musuh. Hinata telah memiliki satu sisi, dan yang tertinggal untuk Shion adalah posisi untuk kebencian.

Mendengarkan Shion yang berbicara panjang-lebar, Naruto sengaja bersandar di kursi sambil mendongak, sesekali main kuku. Manusia buta pun akan merasa tak didengarkan. Tetapi ia belajar apatis sejak lima tahun lalu, berusaha tidak menseriusi bualan.

Jeda panjang, Shion menunggun respon. "Sudah?" tanya Naruto.

"Oke, Shion, aku masih mengingat kalimatmu lima tahun lalu." Ditatapnya perempuan itu tajam. "Jadi mari tak usah bertemu lagi."

Naruto tergesa keluar pintu. Takut luluh menghadapi Shion yang pernah istimewa. Tempat itu selalu ada, bagaimana pun mereka pernah berbagi sesuatu yang berharga. Namun ia tidak mau lagi menengok ke sana, ke tempat yang mengubahnya demikian berbeda.

.

.

.

Balkon lantai dua fakultas psikologi, angin menerpa wajah dua orang yang berdiri berjarak. Pukul delapan malam, masih ada satu jam sebelum kelas terakhir. Suasana kampus sepi, makanya Naruto berkesempatan menjemput Hinata. Angin sedingin ekspresinya kali ini, menyimpan konfrontasi atas sikap sang pacar tempo hari. Heran, Hinata malah setenang telaga, padahal Naruto sudah berkobar-kobar hendak membakar.

"Maksudmu apa sih Hinata membiarkanku berdua dengan Shion?" Marah memerahkan wajah Naruto, ia sebal luar biasa pada Hinata yang menjebaknya bertemu Shion. Pacar macam apa yang memfasilitasi pasangannya bertemu mantan. Naruto tahu Hinata tidak mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti ia bebas diumpankan pada perempuan manapun.

"Ya supaya kalian bicara. Siapa tahu dengan komunikasi semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Jangan berlari dari masalah, kak. Tahu tidak, Carl Jung bilang, sesuatu kalau ditahan justru semakin nggak tertahankan. Aku cuma pengin kakak menyelesaikan apapun yang tersisa dengan Kak Shion." Ujar Hinata polos, niatnya adalah membantu Naruto lepas dari bayang-bayang. Ia tidak ingin pacarnya itu suatu saat berontak dan meliar karena perasaan yang selalu ditawan masa lalu.

Penjelasan Hinata justru meledakkan amarah Naruto. Betapa lancang bocah ini, dipikirnya ia siapa sampai berhak memutuskan yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Oh ya, Hinata pasti tahu yang terbaik, terima kasih pada Psikologi yang menjadi acuannya dalam bersikap. Sekarang Naruto tahu arti dirinya bagi perempuan itu, apalagi kalau bukan objek obsesi gila sang pacar terhadap ilmu kejiwaan.

BRAK

Botol mineral di tangan Naruto menjadi sasaran, setelah diremas kasar lalu dilempar ke tembok di belakang Hinata. Ia menatap gadis itu nyalang, dicengkeramnya wajah Hinata kencang. Muka mereka berhadapan, saat ini yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah mengamuk dan meremukkan segala sesuatu.

"Persetan Hinata! Berhenti bersikap seolah kamu sangat memahamiku. Aku muak. Kita tidak saling mengenal lebih dari tiga bulan, dan kamu bukan ibuku yang berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagiku."

Hinata mundur begitu Naruto melepaskan, wajahnya sakit tetapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia menunduk, menolak memperlihatkan tangis yang sudah berujung di mata. Kilasan sikap-sikap manis Naruto menguap, hilang sama sama sekali oleh lelaki kasar di hadapannya. Kemudian ia teringat sang ayah, mengapa pria senang menggunakan nada tinggi untuk memenangkan egonya?

Apakah ini Naruto yang sesungguhnya? Atau perkara Shion memang selalu sensitif sampai harus melukai hati lain? Hinata menggigit bibir, sedih karena Naruto tidak segan mengasarinya. Tidak ada lelaki yang seperti ini padanya, dan Hinata benci telah membiarkan kelenjar air matanya bekerja untuk hal tak perlu.

Terserah bila Naruto menganggap kepeduliannya memuakkan. Tetapi ia tak berhak menginjak-injak Hinata. Dipikir hanya perasaannya saja yang penting? Dan apa itu tadi, melempar botol dan meremas wajahnya, membawa-bawa ibu dalam percakapan mereka, untuk tujuan apa? Naruto boleh menaklukkan perempuan manapun, bisa memikat dengan wajah gantengnya, tapi jangan berpikir untuk semena-mena pada Hinata. Meski baru delapan belas tahun, Hinata merdeka untuk menyelamatkan hatinya dari laki-laki yang tak menghargai. Maka ditatapnya Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan berani.

"Maaf kalau kakak nggak berkenan, dan ya, aku bukan ibu kak Naruto. Memiliki ibu saja bahkan tidak pernah. Tapi kak, aku sungguhan peduli, bukankah masalah ada untuk dihadapi? Dewasalah, selesaikan apapun antara kak Naruto dengan kak Shion." Hinata menghela nafas, mencegah air matanya tumpah. "Jangan temui aku dulu, karena jujur saja ini menyakitkan."

Hinata melenggang pergi, berjalan tanpa memberikan Naruto perhatian terakhir. Ia perlu merestorasi pikiran agar tidak _menye-menye_ hanya karena persoalan ini. _Ngambek_ sangatlah tak keren. Hinata tidak ingin berjalan di muka bumi sebagai manusia yang mengedepankan perasaan. Meski ia perempuan dalam hubungan ini, bukan berarti selalu benar. Bagaimanapun kelancangannya mencampuri urusan Naruto tidak terelakkan. Mungkin Hinata perlu meminta maaf, nanti. Sekarang ia hanya ingin berjarak sejauh mungkin dari Naruto, menyelamatkan hatinya yang tak lagi utuh.

.

Naruto menatap kepergian pacarnya dengan perasaan kacau. Sesekali dilihatnya Hinata mengusap mata, dan itu pemandangan yang mengguncang hati. Ia tidak bermaksud kasar, namun yang terjadi adalah sikapnya berlebihan dan jahat. Naruto mengusap wajah, frustrasi karena melukai perempuan paling murni, terbersih yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia membuat Hinata menangis.

Baru disadari, bermasalah dengan Shion tak pernah membuatnya sepayah saat melukai Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal. Perpustakaan, teori dan tugas akhir benar-benar musuh besar. Seharusnya sebagai orang yang disetir banyak oleh saraf motorik, ia memilih studi kasus untuk tugas akhirnya. Studi pustaka membuatnya melakukan dua hal sekaligus, mengamati dan mencari kasus serupa. Berhadapan dengan setan-setan ini menyebabkannya reflek tua.

Masyarakat cenderung membingkai kondisi lulus lambat dengan stigma bodoh. Padahal kelulusan dan kecerdasan bukan dua hal yang _apple to apple_ untuk diperbandingkan. Naruto bisa saja lulus tiga tahun lalu bersama angkatannya yang sekarang punah. Namun dia bukan tipe yang menunduk-nunduk pada dosen agar dimuluskan. Ia ingin tugas akhirnya menjadi karya ilmiah yang bernas, bukan seperti mengerjakan project dosen. Sayang keinginan sederhananya itu harus menghadapi perdebatan tanpa akhir dengan sang pembimbing, professor sepuh yang motonya adalah saya selalu benar.

Nereka di dalam kampus ini menyebabkan Naruto melarikan diri. Pada pekerjaan dan perempuan, dua bidang yang ia cepat mahir. Maka setiap muak bimbingan, Naruto bekerja siang-malam, kalau bosan pulang ke pelukan pacar. Begitu terus sampai tiga tahun kemudian. Sampai ada gadis mungil yang memaksanya kembali pada bara neraka.

Berbicara mengenai gadis itu mengakibatkan segaris senyum di bibir Naruto. Betapa pun ajaibnya Hinata, ternyata dia tetap perempuan yang bisa ngambek. Oke, mungkin ngambek tidak terlalu sesuai, tetapi definisi apa untuk pesan-pesan Naruto yang tak terbalas dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab? Interaksi satu arah ini terasa benar, seperti mereka sungguhan pacaran. Ah, bodoh, bagaimana hal seremeh ini membuatnya _bungah_? Naruto telah jauh melampaui itu.

Setelah hengkang dari perpustakaan Naruto berniat mengunjungi Hinata. Dia tidak bisa disiksa oleh keterdiaman, dan _fuck_ , kenapa sikapnya menjadi sangat masalah? Naruto sebal karena dialah yang dibikin uring-uringan, mengumpat di media sosial dan bertingkah mellow. Biasanya ia yang menikmati adegan itu. Tetapi Hinata, diamnya membiaskan makna lain, seperti sesuatu yang siap berakhir sewaktu-waktu. Alih-alih diomeli, Naruto mendapati hari-harinya sepi. Seakan-akan ia dilupakan sementara Hinata melenggang ke masa depan, dan paling parah dari semua, adalah ketakutannya diingat sebagai memori buruk.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto mengeram kesal. Hinata di sana, tampak ayu dalam interaksi yang manis dengan seorang lelaki. Rasa panas menjalar dari hatinya, dan ia benci melihat lelaki itu lebih cocok dengan Hinata. Muda, tampan dan siap dijadikan pacar, kira-kira dengan dialah Hinata berasosiasi kini.

"Ehemmm." Deham Naruto keras.

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Hinata terkejut, dan sesuatu menyengat Naruto, sebuah perasaan tak diinginkan. Ugh, sial, Hatinya mulai sering bekerja di luar kontrol bila menyangkut si manis Hyuuga.

"Hinata, siapa dia?" tanya si ganteng berambut berantakan.

"Hai, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Pacar Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum sekarang, tidak diakui, maka dia sendiri yang menyatakan klaim. Oh, kebanggaannya, Naruto merasa cocok jadi ketua gerakan maskulinisme.

"Benar, Hinata?" si ganteng di hadapan Naruto sangsi. "Ah, baiklah, saya Toneri Otsutsuki. Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Sayang sekali kamu sudah punya pacar, Hinata."

"Maksud?" Sergah Naruto.

"Sudah jelas kan, kalau tidak ada anda, saya sudah PDKT sama Hinata."

Melihat Naruto merangsek maju, Toneri mengangkat tangan. " _No offense,_ tapi Hinata cantik banget, siapa sih yang nggak suka."

Mulut lancang itu menstimulasi Naruto untuk menarik kerah bajunya. Beruntung ada tangan lembut yang mencegahnya.

"Kak."

Hanya diperlukan satu kata lembut dan Naruto menurut. Betapa ajaib kuasa perempuan itu.

"Oke Hinata. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Tidak lucu kalau rumahmu jadi arena tinju. Soal tugas nanti dilanjut di kampus saja."

"Pergi sana." Usul Naruto.

Sesudah Toneri menghilang perhatian Hinata jadi beralih penuh ke Naruto. Pacarnya itu tampak kusam, kurang tidur dan ya, sekarang ia sadar bahwa rentang usia mereka jauh. Tujuh tahu terimplikasi bagai anak SD yang menjalin kasih dengan mahasiswa.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Tidak sopan tahu. Kami kan hanya mengerjakan tugas." Tegur Hinata.

"Kamu nggak dengar tadi dia bilang apa? Kamu cantik, dan kalau nggak ada aku dia sudah PDKT. Heran deh, baru ditinggal sebentar udah ada buaya mau nyaplok. Lama-lama kamu kutaruh di penangkaran, Hinata."

"Kak Naruto cemburu?" tembak Hinata telak.

"Aku? Cemburu? Hahahahahhahahahah" Naruto terbahak melihat Hinata dengan polosnya menanyakan itu. "Iya."

Wajah Hinata berubah masam, pria ini hobi bertingkah seenak pusar. Seingatnya, tempo hari Naruto bertingkah kasar, menyebabkannya menggaris jarak. Kedatangan kali ini bukannya meminta maaf malah memperlebar masalah. Apa ia sedang menguji kesabaran?

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto, mengikuti pacarnya yang setengah berlari menuju ke dalam. "Hinata!"

SREK, "Aw."

"Kyaaaaaaa."

Hinata menjerit, bajunya di bagian lengan robek, memperlihatkan dalaman bra yang kebetulan tak dilapisi tanktop. Ia langsung berjongkok, menutupi ketelanjangan yang memalukan. Kurang ajar Naruto!

"Maaf maaf, Hinata. Astaga!"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Di depannya kulit putih Hinata terpampang, dan di balik kain merah itu, ia bisa memastikan ukuran yang memuaskan. Sesuatu yang menggunung di sana, kelihatan padat dan lembut. Damn! Naruto malu dan berdebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Merasa brengsek tapi menikmati. Jantungnya bertalu-bertalu, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan tak pantas yang memberondong otak. Ia ikut berjongkok, minta maaf dan tidak tahu harus apa. Hanya sebatas bahu namun berhasil membuatnya tegang tak karuan.

"Maaf Hinata." Mohon Naruto memelas. Kemudian ia melihat air mata, Hinata menangis. "Hinata maaf, tolong jangan menangis."

Naruto melepas jaketnya, menyampirkan ke bahu Hinata, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari perasaan dilecehkan. Hasrat kurang ajarnya musnah seketika, luruh bersama ketakutan Hinata. Diam-diam ia bersyukur, nalurinya sebagai hewan yang berpikir, tunduk di bawah rasa ingin melindungi. Malahan, Naruto ingin turut menangis melihat Hinata, sedih jika dikira merendahkan. Sebab, hanya pada perempuan itulah ia mengalami dua hal kontradiktif, menginginkan yang dibareng penghormatan.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sofa, belum mau memandang Naruto yang kini duduk di lantai tepat di hadapnya. Jemari lelaki itu mengusap tangannya hati-hati, sedari tadi meminta maaf. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak marah, ia hanya takut. Naruto seperti bisa berubah kapan saja, dari lembut ke abusive, menyayangi lalu merusak. Ia takut terjebak di antara kemungkinan terburuk, dan hancur selamanya.

"Maaf membuatmu takut, sungguh aku tak sengaja."

Menyaksikan Hinata yang terus menghindarinya, mengacaukan hati Naruto. Ia terpukul oleh mata yang memandangnya seperti ancaman. Ternyata kejadian kemarin lumayan memberi efek, Hinata tegang menghadapinya. Ingin Naruto menghajar diri karena lancang berbuat kasar.

"Aku ke sini mau minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar padamu. Kamu benar Hinata, masalah memang harus dihadapi. Dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya dulu denganmu. Tahu tidak, diammu itu sangat menyiksa." Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata diam-diam meliriknya. "Tapi seseorang tidak bertingkah tanpa alasan, Hinata. Jujur kemarin aku marah padamu. Mau kuceritakan kenapa?"

Dalam kebisuannya Hinata mengangguk. Ia telah menunggu seabad untuk sisi kelam Naruto. Hal-hal yang menjadikkanya terasa sulit dicintai. Ketika lelaki di depannya menutup mata, Hinata sadar luka lama sedang dibuka. Luka yang kering di luarnya saja.

 _"Pergi kau setan! Putriku tidak pantas dengan berandal suram sepertimu."_

 _Tubuh Naruto sakit, bahkan untuk bangkit saja terasa sulit. Seminggu lalu ia menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi, sekarang pun sama. Padahal ia hanya ingin minta maaf, didengarkan dan mengambil kewajiban yang harus ditanggungnya. Sekali ini saja, Naruto beraharap Tuhan membantunya merebut kebahagian, memperoleh keluarga yang dia impikan. Ia hanya mau Shion, juga fetus dua bulan di rahimnya, dan berjanji menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab._

 _Seminggu ini Naruto kelimpungan mencari uang, pinjaman dan kontrakan untuk menjamin perempuannya. Sebab tak mungkin perempuan gedongan ditempatkan dalam kamar kos yang sempitnya bersaing dengan kandang. Shion lebih berharga dari itu, juga Naruto ingin mengemban kepercayaan sebagai suami dan ayah. Tak masalah ia baru dua puluh tahun, tak masalah kuliahnya dipinggirkan, yang penting kekasih dan putranya hidup normal. Ia tumbuh tanpa figur ayah-ibu, dan tak ingin mengulang kesedihan itu pada keturunannya. Mungkin bayinya hadir karena kesalahan, tapi bukan berarti layak dibesarkan dengan menanggung hina. Naruto mau dan ingin menjadi suami, menjadi ayah yang kelak diceritakan dengan bangga oleh putra-putrinya._

 _Sayang realita tidak ekuivalen dengan ekspektasi. Keluarga Shion tak berbeda dengan keluarganya yang memperlakukan bagai sampah. Naruto dianggap pembawa sial, perusak, hama dan entitas yang tak layak hidup di antara mereka. Mereka memandangnya seperti kotoran, sampai-sampai ia diinjak-injak dan diludahi begini. Visual Naruto buram oleh airmata, ia merangkak kembali pada ayah Shion. Memohon di sela suaranya yang pecah karena tangis._

 _"Tolong… ijinkan saya bertanggung jawab."_

 _Kemudian yang diterima Naruto adalah tendangan, kerahnya diangkat tinggi dan dalam satu pukulan berulang tumbang. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya._

 _"Ayah… ayah tolong, sudah." Isak Shion._

 _Permohonan Shion seperti obat yang menyejukkan hati. Tidak peduli betapa terluka tubuh Naruto sekarang, suara itu mengurangi sakit yang menimpa bertubi-tubi. Ada harapan di sana, ada cinta yang coba menyelamatkan._

 _"Si berandal ini mau bertanggung jawab? Khah, dipikirnya aku sudi memiliki menantu macam dia?" bahkan dalam kealpaan serangan fisik, ayah Shion tetap menyerang Naruto secara verbal. Kata-kata adalah seburuk-buruknya pedang, lukanya akan bertahan sepanjang hayat dikandung badan. "Shion, beritahu dia!"_

 _Ketika Shion menggeleng Naruto mencurigai hal lebih buruk tengah terjadi. Ia sanggup melawan dunia karena perempuan itu semangatnya, tapi jika Shion sendiri yang melepaskan genggam, maka pecahlah hatinya berkeping-keping. Rusak tak terbenahi, tanpa sisa._

 _"Tidak mau?" Tantang ayah Shion pada putrinya. "Baik. Dengar berandal, iblis kecil yang kau ciptakan di rahim putriku sudah musnah. Dengar itu? Setan kecilmu sudah diaborsi."_

 _Sesaat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Lalu nafasnya memburu, meliar bersama kemarahan yang merembes ke sela pori-pori. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apapun boleh terjadi, tapi jangan kejahatan ini. Naruto telah dihina sepanjang hidup, salah apa anaknya hingga dibunuh sebelum melihat dunia? Apakah menanggung gennya merupakan dosa?_

 _"Tolong hentikan." Naruto menggeleng, memelas pada Shion yang masih memiliki hati. "Katakan bahwa dia bohong. Kumohon..."_

 _Shion hanya menangis, dan Naruto tahu kebenaran itu. Oh, ia tidak sanggup. Bahkan perempuan yang sangat dipujanya ini tidak percaya. Turut merendahkannya dengan memusahkan benih yang tak berdosa. Seolah semua yang berdarah Uzumaki tidak pantas hidup. Shion tidak mengatakan hujatan, tetapi ia mewujudkannya._

 _"Brengsek."_

 _Naruto menerjang. Semua ketakutan dan penghormatannya pada ayah Shion lenyap. Di matanya hanya ada kriminal paling keji yang memusnahkan kesempatan hidup jiwa tanpa dosa. Ia menghantamkan pukulan, bertubi-tubi dan marah. Kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika hal yang paling kau lindungi direnggut paksa._

 _"Hentikan, Naruto-kun!"_

 _Perempuan itu masih memanggilnya –kun, tetapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Semua romansa diganti oleh kebencian dan keinginan melukai. Cintanya tak berarti, terlalu remah karena Shion bahkan tak sudi meneruskan kehamilannya. Padahal, Naruto siap jika bayi itu diberikan begitu dia lahir. Biarkan ia menjadi satu-satunya keluarga. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Shion adalah mereka yang menghilangkan makna belas kasih. Di mata Naruto, pelacur bahkan memiliki harga lebih tinggi._

 _Naruto berhenti memukul, ia jatuh bersama seluruh kekuatan yang luruh. Ayah Shion memaki-maki, beberapa kali meninjunya lagi. Namun ia tak mendengar apapun, semua mengabur dalam lara, menghempaskannya jadi kepingan tanpa makna. Desau angin, suara-suara, segalanya berlalu kecuali satu. Kalimat terakhir Shion yang mengakhiri mereka:_

 _"Berheni menemuiku. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama, selamanya tidak akan bisa bersama."_

 _Pintu rumah tertutup. Naruto terbaring di tanah, berlumuran darah. Kegelapan memeluknya, gelap pekat dan hitam dan kelam, sebuah sunyi yang mengasingkan. Segalanya direnggut kasar dari Naruto, tak satupun tertinggal kecuali kebencian. Ia tak terselamatkan._

Tangan Naruto bertumpu pada lengan sofa, sedari tadi menunduk menghindari tatapan Hinata. Ketika mengangkat kepala, sepasang kelabu itu basah. Sinkron dengan miliknya yang mengkristalkan kaca-kaca. Canggung, Naruto mengalihkan pandang, namun telapak tangan mencegahnya lembut. Jemari Hinata mengusap air matanya, mendekap kepala Naruto ke dada.

Lelaki dua puluh lima tahun itu memeluk seperti bocah. Ia menangis, menumpahkan kesedihannya yang ditahan sendiri bertahun-tahun. Nafasnya sesak namun hatinya lega, dalam pelukan Hinata ia menemukan rumah. Naruto merasa diterima utuh, lengkap dengan cacat dan hinanya. Usapan sayang pada rambutnya, menghangatkan hati yang lama beku. Hinata berhasil menemukannya, membuat Naruto tersentuh tanpa perlu bersentuhan.

"Kak… kakak kuat. Kakak luar biasa karena bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Hinata terisak, mengusap-usap punggung Naruto. "Tapi yang kakak lakukan itu nggak baik. Jangan simpan semua luka sendiri. Ada aku, bagikan kesedihanmu padaku." Hinata marah pada keadaan, pada takdir yang menciptakan monster dalam diri Naruto.

"Sekarang kamu tahu kan, aku bukan cuma lelaki tanpa masa depan, tetapi pernah menghamili perempuan. Tidak ada kebaikan dalam diriku, Hinata. Bahkan Shion tidak sudi mengandung bayiku."

"Tidak, kakak tidak seperti itu." Hinata menarik wajah Naruto agar menghadapnya. "Jangan memandang rendah diri kakak. Orang lain bisa melakukannya tapi jangan kakak. Berjanjilah, tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku?"

Dalam dekapan Naruto mengangguk. Rasanya ia tak ingin apa-apa lagi. Hinata memenuhinya, Tuhan baik sekali mengirimkan gadis ini. Cantik, pendengar tanpa prasangka dan hati yang murni. Seperti hadiah yang sudah lama sekali Naruto pinta.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menjauhkan kepala Naruto, tidak lain untuk mengecup keningnya, lama. Naruto merasa dicintai, Hinata membuat perbedaan dalam hidupnya, ke arah lebih baik. Nona Hyuuga ini tidak menghakimi, malahan mendengarkan dengan peduli. Ia malu karena sempat meragukan itu, bagaimana lagi, masa lalu menciptakan pribadinya yang skeptis. Tanpa disadari, Hinata meruntuhkan tembok yang ia cipta, melunturkan senyum palsu yang senantiasa dipasangnya. Naruto berterima kasih karena Hinata tak pernah melukai.

Kecupan itu bergeser ke hidungnya sekilas. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang pacar dekat dengan bibir. Namun kemudian memilih menjauh, kehangatan Hinata menghilang tiba-tiba.

Pada sepasang mata yang memandang penuh kasih, Naruto meminta. "Kiss me, Hinata. Please."

Hati Naruto berdebar mendapati Hinata mengangguk, takut meledak dalam kebahagian. Ini Hinata, seseorang yang ia letakkan dalam level berbeda di antara semua perempuan. Pasti akan istimewa. Maka Naruto memejamkan mata.

Ketika kehangatan nafas Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa senti, jarak tercipta lagi.

"Kak Naruto."

"Hm?" gumam si Uzumaki tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

GESTALT

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the charaters are Masashi Kishimoto's, this Gestalt things are mine.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Debaran jantung Naruto surut segera, tersubstitusi sesuatu yang menggelitik manis. Bisa jadi itulah yang orang-orang sebut kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut, terasa lucu aneh tapi menyenangkan. Ia kagum bagaimana Hinata mengatakannya dengan lurus, nyaris tanpa tahu malu. Oke, memang tidak ada yang memalukan. Hanya, pertama kali itu Naruto mengalami jujur yang kelewat terang-terangan.

Mau tidak mau, ia tertawa, kepolosan Hinata tidak diragukan menghibur. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bersikap sebijak ahli jiwa kemudian seinnocent bayi baru lahir. Naruto suka betapa tak berbakat pacarnya dalam _poker face_ , dan tak pernah canggung untuk itu. Mata Hinata seperti jendela transparan yang langsung mencerminkan hati. Refleksinya dapat seketika diterjemahkan sebagai marah, senang, sedih pun. Ajaib, biasanya Naruto memasabodohkan ekspresi di mata orang, tetapi pada Hinata pentingnya bagai kartu as. Lagi pula, organ penglihatan perempuan itu cantik sekali, bersaing tipis dengan lesung pipi favoritnya.

Dorongan mengecap-ngecap bibir Hinata sirna oleh pertunjukan kemurniannya. Naruto memutuskan menciumnya di dahi, sebuah tanda afeksi yang pas untuk kepolosan. Entah dengar dari mana, ciuman di kening katanya implementasi rasa sayang yang suci. Melihat kebocahan Hinata, Naruto ingin mengawetkannya di museum supaya tak tercemar nafsu dunia. Kemudian dibuat tertawa lagi karena Hinata memandangnya seolah ia melakukan sesuatu di luar akal.

"Apa?" tantang Naruto. "Adek bayi tidak boleh dicium di mulut dek ya."

"Ish." Hinata mendorong bahu Naruto. "Iya soalnya kakak terbuat dari kuman."

"Bukan dong. Kuterbuat dari sperma yang dimuntahkan phallus lalu menerjang sel telur melalui vagina."

"Kakak! Jangan bicara kotor." Teriak Hinata, kaget atas kalimat Naruto yang asusila.

Dengar? Hinata bahkan melabeli seks sebagai 'kotor'. Rasanya Naruto ingin menepuk jidat sepanjang masa, menenangkan testosteronnya supaya tak berulah.

Di sisi lain, keluguan Hinata bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Ingat kan dia adik Neji? Meski aneh, harus diakui Hinata lebih pragmatis dari semua perempuan di hidupnya. Sedikit banyak, Hyuuga satu ini dibesarkan oleh sang kakak, dan hampir-hampir tak mengenyam figur ibu. Dia tidak berasumsi berdasarkan perasaaannya, melainkan apa yang dilihatnya. _That's a fundamental difference between guy and girl_. Pengetahuan bahwa seorang wanita itu cantik terletak pada paras, bukan tutur kata atau kecerdasan emosionalnya. Persetan dengan _inner beauty_. Hinata pun, berasumsi dari pengalaman yang dialami kepala. Naruto sering merasa pacarnya tersebut berpikir secara laki-laki. Tidak ada Hinata mengungkit-ungkit dirinya yang bergonta-ganti perempuan, tetapi sekali membuat keputusan, jangan harap dia melupakan rekam jejaknya yang penuh tinta merah.

Naruto ingat sehari pasca ciuman gagal itu, Hinata mendatanginya dengan muka seserius peserta Ujian Nasional. Tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ mencetuskan ketegasannya yang sepekat jelaga.

"Kak Naruto, aku nggak tahu ini apa, tapi aku suka kakak. Suka berada di sekeliling kakak, dan menjadi tempat untuk berbagi. Tapi, bukan berarti kakak bisa memperlakukanku semena-mena. Kuharap kemarin dulu yang terakhir, jangan sampai melempar botol dan meremas wajah segala. Kalau tidak suka, bilang. Selama itu masih bahasa manusia aku bisa mencoba paham, tapi bukan bahasa tubuh yang kasar. Kalau kakak melakukan lagi hal yang di luar kapasitasku, mungkin hubungan kita perlu ditinjau ulang. Masih ada atau tidak kebaikan bagi kita berdua. Aku sayang kakak, tapi jangan sampai kita terjerumus pada _toxic relationship_ di mana kedua pihak saling menyakiti. Sesuatu yang tidak ada kebaikan di dalamnya, nggak layak dipertahankan."

Kelugasan Hinata membungkam Naruto telak. Ternyata benar, untuk orang seperti Hinata, ia lebih takut dipahami daripada disalahpahami. Semakin dekat, Naruto semakin jauh dari sempurna. Jujur ia malu banyak, Hinata semacam guru yang menegur muridnya dengan telaten. Lembut dan rasional, sementara Naruto bocah tantrum yang anarkis. Namun tidak dipungkiri, ia setuju, searah dan sekata dengan kekasihnya. Komunikasi adalah kunci, dan Naruto telah cukup menjalin hubungan di mana gadis-gadis selalu merasa benar. Padahal sejatinya mereka kanak-kanak ngambek yang mengharap dibujuk.

Selesai dengan Hinata, Naruto harus menghadapi lagi konfrontasi yang lebih canggung. Hyuuga Neji, genius yang berpikiran Einstein tapi bertingkah Mr. Bean. Muncul dengan menudingkan pemukul baseball, Neji secara elegan membentangkan permusuhan.

"Kau memacari adikku."

Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sai tidak tahu, Sasuke tahu karena diberitahu, tapi Neji selalu bisa mengandalkan dirinya, apalagi cuma demi informasi. Lelaki yang kini memukul-mukul udara dengan tongkat baseball, mengetahui adiknya sedang di sarang buaya. Menurutmu, apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukannya? Memberikan perlindungan seperti kakak yang protektif, atau membiarkan Hinata terjerumus karena Neji seorang genius dan itu sifat iblis?

"Y-ya." Gagap Naruto.

Kadang percuma saja bicara serius dengan Neji. Ia menguasai pikiran lawan bicara, menebak tepat dan membuat kita menyetujui apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti genjutsu. Dia akan merasionalisasikan pendapatnya sampai orang idiot pun paham, lalu tiba-tiba kita tak memiliki pilihan selain sepakat.

"Kau itu buaya, eh bukan, buaya kan hewan setia. Kelinci, ya ya, kau cocoknya kelinci, Dobe. Berdasarkan catatan ilmiah, kelinci itu hewan bernafsu tinggi dan sanggup berhubungan dengan betina manapun sepanjang ia sehat." Lihat, bahkan dalam situasi ini Neji sibuk mencari istilah tepat untuk mengatai-ngatainya. Naruto hendak tersinggung, tapi ia sudah biasa.

"Intinya?" pangkas Naruto.

"Hhh." Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Kau membuatku terpaksa melakukan kejahatan pada Hinata."

Naruto mengangkat alis, menunggu Neji meneruskan kalimatnya. Sedikit banyak ia yakin lelaki itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang dialektis. Ugh, Naruto terdengar seperti Hyuuga.

"Aku nggak mungkin melarang Hinata berpacaran denganmu. Meski kebrengsekanmu tidak diragukan, melarang Hinata sama saja merenggut haknya tumbuh secara emosional. Kalau dianalogikan seperti merantai _toddler_ yang sedang belajar jalan. Lagian aku nggak ingin bertengkar hanya karenamu. Kau tidak seberharga itu untuk jadi alasan." Naruto meringis mendengar penjelasan Neji. Namun, sekali lagi, ia terbiasa. "Maksudku, percuma berbusa-busa menentang hubungan kalian. Pelajaran berharga tidak didapat dari mulut orang, melainkan pengalaman. Jika kalian _survive_ sampai pernikahan, ya bagus. Tapi prediksiku kalian akan putus cepat atau cepat sekali. Dari situ Hinata akan tahu sendiri bahwa pacaran tidak berguna, dan jatuh cinta membuat seseorang hilang akal sampai rela disakiti. Putusnya kalian akan menjadi pelajaran bagi adikku untuk berhati-hati dalam memilih pasangan."

 _Awfully accurate prediction_. Naruto benci mengakui Neji pandai memprediksi. Dia bukannya memiliki kemampuan visual macam peramal, namun selalu bisa mengandalkan logika berpikirnya yang analitis.

Sekarang si Hyuuga genius memperkirakan Naruto putus hubungan dengan Hinata. Opini yang ingin ia tertawakan untuk saat ini. Menyudahi hubungan dengan adik Neji adalah keputusan yang membuat Naruto berpikir 69696969 kali, dan hasilnya tetap tidak. Sebab, ia tidak akan meninggalkan hubungan mereka, jika bukan Hinata yang meminta.

"Apalagi sekarang ada Shion." Neji melanjutkan. "Dilihat dari pertemuan di teras rumah kemarin, kau masih peduli padanya." Melihat gelagat Naruto menyangkal, segera Neji menyela. "Tidak, jangan bodoh Dobe. Jangan kira aku tidak melihatnya di matamu, di caramu memanfaatkan Hinata. You just denying it at your best. Mengakui nggak peduli adalah omong kosong paling palsu. Bagaimana bisa orang nggak peduli tapi bertingkah supaya mendapat reaksi."

Naruto bungkam. Jadi sejelas itu? Yah, harus diakui ia tak bisa biasa saja pada Shion. Butuh terbiasa untuk menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, Naruto tak mau plin-plan. Hinata-adalah-kekasihnya. Titik.

"Tapi satu hal, Dobe. Sekali kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya, Hinata is out of your league. She is fucking different."

.

.

.  
Pada dasarnya Neji dan teman-teman hanya menghabiskan waktu pada akhir pekan. Pada w _eekdays_ mereka habis-habis dalam aktifitas duniawi, entah kuliah, kerja, maupun kuliah sambil membengkel macam Naruto. Rahasia bagi pertemanan awet mereka adalah agenda rutin, berupa jalan di luar untuk mengimplementasikan solidaritas yang disebut _outbound_. Secara harfiah tujuannya untuk menjalin keakraban, tapi tujuan licik tersembunyinya adalah jalan-jalan gratis sebab disponsori salah seorang secara bergantian.

Bulan ini adalah giliran Sai. Sebenarnya orang-orang jeri membayangkan apa yang direncanakan lelaki itu. Beberapa bulan lalu, _outbond_ versi Sai adalah kemah di hulu sungai yang hanya bergeser 2 km dari rumahnya. Semua nyaris mengamuk, beruntung ada lomba memancing berhadiah. Entah apa ulahnya kali ini.

"Ayo berangkat." Ujar Sakura tak sabar.

"Tunggu masih ada dua orang." Sai mengetuk-tukan buku jarinya di kap mobil.

Dua orang? Kemungkinan adalah pasangan Sai dan Neji. Ugh, sesungguhnya Hinata bukanlah fans dari date macam ini, terdengar dibuat-buat dan mendiskreditkan yang berpasangan. Lagi pula, Neji, siapa yang dimungkinkan jadi pacarnya? Kakaknya tampak tak tertarik pada spesies manusia.

"Maaf terlambat."

Seorang perempuang yang rambut dicepol dua, mendatangi mereka. Tasnya besar seperti akan naik gunung. Naruto menyikut Neji, mengisyaratkan perempuan itu 'sesuatu' bagi kakak Hinata, tapi malah dibalas dengan melengos.

"It's okay, Tenten." Naruto menanggapi, serangai jahil bertengger di wajahnya. "Neji juga masih di sini."

"Neji-kunnn…" Seru Tenten, menggamit lengan Neji yang ogah-ogahan.

Berdasarkan pemandangan tersebut, Hinata menebak hubungan rumit yang sedang dijalani perempuan itu dengan kakaknya. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau bertepuk tangan tapi Neji terlalu hipokrit untuk mengakui. Perempuan-perempuan yang emansipatif terhadap perasaan selalu mengagumkan Hinata. Ia sendiri senantiasa mempertimbangkan harga diri, akibat dan juga untung-rugi apabila hendak menyatakan perasaan pada pria.

Belum beranjak dari afeksi terang-terangan Tenten kepada Neji, datanglah peserta terakhir mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan Naruto menegang di sampingnya.

"Shion?" ucap Naruto pelan, tanpa sadar.

"Sai mengundangku kemari. Dia bilang kita semua akan bersenang-senang dan mengakrabkan diri." Shion memandang bergantian dari Naruto ke Hinata.

"Ya aku mengundangnya. Siap berangkat semua?" Sai lalu bergeser mendekati Naruto, berbisik dengan pamrih. "Berterima kasihlah padaku, Dobe. Ini kesempatanmu."

 _Man… He has no idea_.

.

Satu persatu menaiki mobil travel, Sai duduk di belakang kemudi, menjadi penunjuk arah sebab hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu mereka menuju kemana. Hinata duduk bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, di depannya Naruto dan Shion menempatkan diri amat kaku. Melihat meraka, Hinata sadar, hanya dibutuhkan satu peristiwa untuk sepasang kekasih berubah lebih parah dari orang asing. Hati manusia seperti tidak diciptakan untuk perasaan yang statis.

Mobil melaju lambat, nyaris tidak niat. Bisa dipastikan kecepatannya tak lebih dari 40km/jam. Orang-orang mulai menggerutu.

"Tunggu… tunggu, kenapa rutenya tidak asing. Ini kan jalan menuju rumahmu, jangan-jangan kita ke sungai lagi." Sasuke mewakilkan keresahan semua kepala.

"Diam sajalah, Teme." Tukas Sai.

"Kalau ke sungai lagi aku lebih baik disiksa merancang ransum untuk manusia sejepang raya." Ketus Neji. Bahkan dalam kesinisannya, Tenten memandangi lelaki itu seakan ia dewa.

Tak ada tanggapan dari empunya ide, mobil tetap melaju lambat seperti Tayo. Namun kemudian, sebuah rumah yang terlihat dari jauh membuat sebagian penumpang mendesah kecewa.

"Taraaa. Kita sampai." Seru Sai.

"Sial. Ini rumahmu!" Koor kejengkelan membahana.

.

.

.  
Ide konyol Sai rupanya tak seburuk dugaan. Laki-laki yang kata Naruto memiliki otak di mulut itu, merancang acara tak modal tapi nyatanya mengakomodir semua kepentingan. Bayangkan jika mereka berkemah di pantai, pasti nasib Neji yang sedang diare menderita sekali.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk mengitari api unggun. Sebagian sumbunya adalah sampah dedaunan dari halaman rumah. Hinata menggeleng kepala takjub, Sai dan keajaibannya. Sering membuat keputusan praktis nyaris tanpa berpikir, konyolnya sebelas dua belas dengan Neji. Namun kakaknya lebih ke arah cerdas, sementara Sai pelit dan irit. Siapa sangka juga lelaki seperti Sai yang cuek amburadul, berbakat menjadi bucin tingkat alam semesta. Sekalinya Hinata membawa teman ke rumah, Sai langsung pendiam dan nervous tanpa penjelasan, ketika cuma berdua ternyata alasannya adalah:

"Hinata, temanmu yang mirip Barbie itu sepertinya jodohku." Terangnya. "Cocok kalau namaku menjadi Yamanaka Sai."

Konyol lagi, _binomial nomenclature_ manusia Jepang adalah menarik marga dari pihak laki-laki. Lalu Hinata ingat, Sai dari sekte Root, non identitas merupakan kenormalannya.

"Oke teman-teman, jadi acara kita sekarang adalah pentas seni." Ujar Sai ceria. "Tepuk tangan woy, anda-anda ini nggak peka sekali."

Semua tepuk tangan terpaksa. Perlu dicatat, segala yang terjadi di rumah ini merupakan paksaan, tapi herannya masih bisa dinikmati.

"Interupsi MC, jagung bakarnya belum keluar dari tadi." Sasuke menyela. Di sekitar Sakura lelaki itu sedikit berbeda, agak interaktif.

"Baiklah. Aku mengutusmu mengambilnya sekarang, demi kemaslahatan rakyat jelata." Perintah Sai.

"Enak saja."

"Lakukan tidak?" Berhubung ini rumahnya, Sai memproklamirkan diri sebagai raja. Sejak kemarin aktivitasnya kalau tidak menyuruh, mengatur, menyuruh lagi.

Sasuke melotot, tapi kemudian mendesah pasrah. "Ya ya, baiklah Usuratonkachi – Sama."

Hinata melirik Naruto, mendapati lagi pacarnya petak umpet mata dengan Shion. Satu melirik lainnya melengos, begitu bolak-balik. Tempat duduk yang dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, membuat mereka semakin berjarak. Bukan Naruto mengabaikannya, malah, Hinata merasa diperhatikan berlebihan. Tetapi, perhatian kali ini tak menyenangkannya. Naruto seakan membuat penegasan pribadi bahwa Hinatalah pacarnya, bukan perempuan lain.

"Uzumaki Dobe." Sai membaca nama Naruto yang tertera di lintingan kertas. "Giliranmu."

Tatapan Naruto langsung tertuju padanya, dan tak lupa, Shion. Hinata tidak jengkel, dia cuma terus-terusan menebak motif lelaki itu.

Naruto beranjak ke tengah lingkar, bias cahaya api menerangi ekspresinya yang beragam. Antara ceria, cengengesan lalu dingin sama sekali.

"Kepada bapak-ibu sekalian yang di sini karena terpaksa, kusumbangkan suara merdu ini."

Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Naruto. Tidak dipungkiri, warna mata Naruto merupakakan magnet, biru menyala kontras dengan kulit coklatnya. Sepasang keindahan itu sedang menatap objek lain. Hinata tahu siapa.

 _No I can't step one more step toward you._

Christina Perry, Jar of Heart. Penonton bersorak riuh, menggoda seseorang yang menjadi alasan untuk lagu itu. Sai mengutuki karena lagu mellow sangat bukan Naruto. Hinata sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terbelah antara pacar, mantan pacarnya pacar, dan statusnya sebagai pacar.

Melihat Naruto mencurahkan atensi pada Shion, meski berupa kebencian, rasanya bagai diselingkuhi di depan mata. Dalam tempo ini, ada yang lebih menguasai angan Naruto ketimbang dirinya. Ditambah lagi keintiman mereka pada masa lalu, secara _de facto_ Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa. Baginya yang masih perawan, seks adalah perasaan, penyerahan dan penyatuan. Sesuatu yang melebihi akrab, melampaui kata cinta. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan benaknya memvisualisasikan Naruto dan Shion yang saling menikmati tubuh, berbagi peluh, hingga zigot tertanam di uterus. Hinata tidak tahan membayangkan kekasihnya menyayangi Shion, tak rela lelaki itu melekat tanpa jarak daripada mereka berdua pernah. Bodoh, kemarin ia merasa pasti bisa menerima Naruto, sekarang terbebani oleh masa lalu itu.

Ada perasaan jijik, juga cemburu yang bertalu-talu. Ya, akhirnya Hinata mengadopsi cemburu sebagai kata yang menjelaskan ketidaksukaanya. Sebagai perempuan dengan harga diri, Hinata takkan sanggup melepas lelaki yang telah membawa ke awang-awang, apalagi sampai mengandung. Dan bagaimana mereka, apakah jika Naruto memaafkan keduanya akan kembali? Kemudian Hinata tak punya hak mengganggu dua orang yang seakan tercipta bagi satu sama lain. Ia akan tersingkir, terlupakan.

 _Who do you think you are._

Sampai baris terakhir lagu pun Naruto belum selesai menatap Shion. Mata birunya disorotkan nyalang seperti elang. Hinata sesak, butuh ruang untuk membebaskan cemburu yang mendesak."

"Kak, aku ke toilet." Pamitnya pada Sakura.

Ruang tenang meredam ambiguitas yang tengah bergelut di benak Hinata. Tidak boleh kekanakkan, jangan membiarkan asumsi pribadi mengambil porsi dalam bersikap. Ditatapnya cermin, lalu untuk pertama kali ia mempertanyakan hal tak perlu. Siapakah yang lebih cantik, Ia atau Shion? Hinata berharap cermin di hadapannya milik ibu tiri _snow white_ sehingga tidak membesar-besarkan _insecurity-_ nya yang tak beralasan. Tetapi, bagaimanapun lelaki adalah _sight driven_ , opininya terhadap perkara subjektif distir oleh pengalaman mata.

Begitu keluar toilet pergelangan tangan Hinata dicekal seseorang. Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa." Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto tidak risih memegang tangannya yang habis dari kamar mandi. Ia pribadi menghindari sentuhan langsung dengan seseorang dari toilet, apalagi kalau tangannya basah.

"Kamu melamun sepanjang nyanyianku, nggak melihat sama sekali."

 _Oh Naruto memperhatikan._ "Hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ingin ke toilet."

Naruto hendak membahas lebih lanjut, tetapi Hinata menariknya ke halaman belakang, semua sibuk memegang aneka panganan."Ayo kak ntar kehabisan."

Meja telah dipenuhi makanan; jagung bakar, sosis bakar, marsmellow dan banyak lainnya. Hinata mengambil susu coklat dan jagung, berniat gabung dengan Naruto yang sudah melingkar. Pentas seni terpaksa iklan sebentar oleh makanan. _Foods are irresistible indeed._

Naruto menerima gelas dari Hinata dengan senyuman lebar, lalu mengerling nakal seperti biasa. Ia tersipu karena lelaki itu menggesturkan ciuman di udara.

Tiba-tiba keduanya, dan hampir semua orang, dikejutkan oleh Shion yang merebut gelas Naruto kasar.

"Hinata, Naruto itu _lactose intolerant_. Dia tidak bisa mengonsumsi apapun yang mengandung laktosa."

Naruto tercengang. Sedang Hinata terluka karena perempuan lain lebih memahami pacarnya. Oh tentu saja. Shion mengenal Naruto duluan, pernah begitu akrab, tanpa spasi apapun, melekat sebagaimana satu. Hinata merasa jadi orang ketiga.

.

.

.  
Pentas seni semalam menyisakan tidur lelap bagi semua orang. Oke, kecuali, Hinata. Jam biologisnya tepat membangunkan pukul empat pagi, tersebab ia mencintai fajar. Ketika semua orang mabuk senja, Hinata masih setia dengan fenomena fajar. Sesuai filosofinya, pergantian gelap menuju terang. Ketenangannya, udara sejuk, warna langit, semua itu bagai simulakra antara manusia dan alam semesta.

Rumah Sai memang masih kota, tetapi minimal punya balkon yang menghadap arah matahari terbit. Sembari menunggu fajar Hinata membuka buku bacaannya. Penelitian dokter saraf yang ia lupa namanya, menyatakan bahwa aktifitas intelektual yang dilakukan di subuh hari lebih mudah tersimpan memori. Hinata sendiri jika tidak mengerjakan ihwal akademik, meluangkan waktu membaca di pagi hari. Ia wajibkan dirinya menyelesaikan baca satu buku setiap minggu.

Baru menekuri tiga paragraf, pintu _sliding_ menuju balkon dibuka. Shion menghampiri, mungkin dia sudah cuci muka makanya terlihat segar.

"Hai Hinata. Sedang apa di sini sendiri?"

Hinata mengangkat buku sebagai jawaban. Kepada Shion, ia tidak sanggup memusuhi. Perempuan itu lembut, mungkin memiliki perasaan sehalus dirinya. Hampir mustahil move on dari orang yang mewujudkan segala mimpi feminim. Jauh di dalam hati, Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto melirik dirinya apabila ada Shion di depan mata.

"Tenang ya di sini. Aku juga suka bangun pagi, merasakan dunia yang begitu privat. Serasa milik sendiri."

Cantik, lembut tetapi Hinata melihat ketegasan dalam sorot matanya. Melihat Shion, cerita Naruto terdengar bagai lelucon. Entahlah, mungkin ia kekurangan figur wanita, sehingga bila berinteraksi dengan mereka yang memancarkan keibuan Hinata mudah kagum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu apa serius dengan Naruto?"

Kemudian kepahitan mengalir dari mulut Shion. Hinata selalu bilang, tak ada sikap yang datang tanpa alasan. Keganjilan mengenai sikap perempuan itu terjawab sudah. Dia cuma korban dari gelombang ekspektasi orang tua. Terkadang ayah atau ibu kita menginginkan yang terbaik, beberapa juga menginginkan sang anak meneruskan cita-citanya. Shion merupakan cetak biru dari mimipi-mimpi ayahnya, ia kesempurnaan yang bisa diharapkan orang tua manapun di muka bumi.

Sayangnya, ketika setengah jalan menuju kebanggaan, setitik nila datang meruntuhkan. Kehamilan itu mengubah semua, terutama ayah yang dulu besar hati menyebut Shion sebagai putri kecil, beralih menjadi pelacur. Hinata tahu rasanya dihina orang tua sendiri, sialan adalah namanya bagi Hiashi. Seketika itu air matanya menetes, duka mereka seolah satu.

Kehamilan itu pula yang menjauhkan Shion dari Naruto. Ayahnya memaksa untuk menggugurkan, jika tidak maka Narutolah yang dihabisi. Ayahnya memiliki kuasa menyengsarakan hidup Naruto kemana pun melangkah. Memangnya apa yang harus dia lakukan? Melahirkan bayi yang akan dibenci seumur hidup? Bagi Shion yang terpenting saat itu adalah Naruto dan masa depannya terbebaskan. Ia mencintai lelaki yang hidupnya menyakitkan sejak semula, dan tak terlintas menambah kesedihannya.

"Sekarang aku infertil, Hinata."

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Tak sanggup membayangkan berada di posisi Shion. Aborsi merusak rahim yang baru sekali itu mengandung. Hinata menahan nafas saat perempuan di hadapannya mengisahkan betapa hancur ia. Sudah tak punya harga, tidak bisa memberi keturunan pula, semakin hina ia di mata sang ayah. Tak henti-henti ayahnya menjodohkan dengan kolega bahkan yang berumur dua kali dirinya. Sampai suatu kali Shion berniat mengakhiri hidup yang mencekik. Ia menunjukkan Hinata segaris bekas luka di nadi. Menurutnya, untuk apa menghidupi eksistensi diri yang membunuh jiwa berkali-kali, tak ada Naruto pula di sisinya.

Baru ketika ayahnya meninggal, Shion perlahan menapakkan langkah di dunia nyata. Berulang kali konsultasi psikolog demi mengatasi perasaan tak berharga yang melingkupi benaknya.

"Hinata, kamu cantik, muda, pasti banyak pria yang mau denganmu. Tapi aku, aku cacat Hinata." Shion menangis. "Hanya Naruto yang mampu menghidupkan hidupku." Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Memohon." Tolong, sekali ini saja, ijinkan aku memperjuangkan Naruto kembali. Jika dia mau menerima, aku berjanji tak akan melukainya lagi."

Hinata hampir merasa Shion memanfaatkan empatinya. Harusnya plot twist ini bisa ditebak dari awal. Namun, seperti biasa, dipinggirkan bisikan emosional yang menghampiri. Ia memutuskan memeluk Shion, merengkuh segala sedihnya, kemudian menjawab diplomatis tetapi adil bagi semua.

"Bukan begitu, kak. Kak Shion menyayangi kak Naruto, aku pun. Selama ini dia juga terluka sendiri. Aku nggak ingin seolah-olah mengekangnya, juga memaksanya kembali ke kakak demi masa lalu kalian. Kak Naruto punya hak prerogatif untuk memilih."

Kedua perempuan yang mempedulikan satu hati saling mengerti. Namun tak ada yang tahu, Naruto mendengarkan semua. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

GESTALT

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all the character are Masashi Kishimoto's, this story is mine.**

Hinata menutup buku, kekesalan mendorongnya sedikit melempar ke meja. Inilah kenapa ia tak suka fiksi popular. Motivasi untuk memahami selera pasar kandas pada sepuluh halaman pertama. Tidak, Hinata tidak mencela selera Ino dan sebangsanya, bagaimanapun selera adalah preferensi pribadi yang tak untuk diperbandingkan. Ia hanya menyayangkan plothole yang melubangi cerita sehingga tak masuk ke benak. Bukan permasalahan klisenya, tetapi segala sesuatu yang menjadi terlalu mudah atau kelewat berat bagi salah satu karakter.

Demikian pula dengan karakter antagonis, mereka seolah diciptakan semata-mata untuk kejahatan. Terkadang jahatnya menusuk sampai punggung yang mana tidak masuk akal. Padahal dalam realita, antagonisme hanyalah perkara fokus cerita. Bisa saja Hinata, yang merasa dirinya lurus, merupakan antagonis dalam cerita orang, dalam kisah Shion misalnya. Begitu pula perempuan itu, Hinata rasakan mengancam hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tak pernah ada tokoh yang benar-benar villain di kehidupan nyata.

Dunia terlalu abu-abu untuk digolongkan ke dalam protagonist dan antagonist. Manusia adalah makhluk yang selalu mencari celah di antara dikotomi. Hinata sendiri kesulitan menuangkan dirinya dalam sebuah definisi. Apalagi menentukan individu lain, umpamanya Naruto. Lelaki itu segala yang Hinata pikirkan tentang lelaki, _he fits so much with stereotype_. Makhluk lugas yang pandangannya banyak disetir pengalaman mata. Tidak mengherankan Naruto mendirikan benteng untuk melindungi dari hubungan yang melibatkan hati. Sejalan dengan bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Shion. Lalu saat kebenciannya dipaparkan pada kebenaran, Hinata tahu, Naruto ditimbun rasa bersalah yang gigantis. Ia melihat tatapan yang menjadi lain terhadap Shion, seperti orang yang bermaksud melakukan penebusan dosa.

Hinata maklum jika Naruto kembali menerima Shion. Tetapi, perasaan cinta tak pernah selesai, jika tak berubah jadi benci maka setidaknya berkisar pada 'suka'. Ia bukan ingin membelenggu seseorang untuk tetap di sisi, namun, hubungan 'hidup segan mati tak mau' ini semakin tak sehat. Hinata berkali-kali mendapati Naruto asyik dengan ponsel, bicara tak fokus saat bersama, dan yang di luar toleransi, bertemu Shion tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Shion itu teman, Hinata. Nggak pernah lebih."

Demikian alasan yang selalu dikemukakan si Uzumaki. Lelaki itu tak tahu saja bahwa menurut jurnal ilmiah yang dibacanya, pria tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan platonis dengan perempuan. Jika tidak mengharapkan sesuatu, berarti mereka sedang mencipatakan friendzone yang menganggap si perempuan sama halnya dengan teman lelaki. Apa sesungguhnya yang Naruto harapkan dari Shion? Apakah Hinata harus mundur saja?

Hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan adalah Naruto bertahan dengannya karena perasaan tak enak. Komitmen tidak berjalan seperti itu, tidak bila satu pihak tak berusaha memperbaharui perasaan pada pasangan. Hubungan seperti ini akan mengarahkan Naruto dalam memperlakukan Shion sebagai _guilty pleasure_. Akan timbul perasaan senang tak semestinya ketika berinteraksi dengan Shion, si cinta yang salah tempat.

 _Hey, soon to be wife, besok jalan-jalan yuk. Pokoknya hadiah ulang tahunmu adalah penghambaanku padamu selama sehari penuh. Bagaimana?_

Hinata menahan senyumnya untuk tak merekah ketika membaca pesan Naruto. Lalu apa ini? Pacar yang mencoba menebus kesalahan? Berani-beraninya ia memanggil Hinata calon istri.

Pesan manis itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata menipu hati. Yep, berpikir positif adalah trik psikologi untuk menjadi lebih bahagia. Anggap saja Naruto sungguhan menghamba, dan Hinata akan menciptakan perbudakan pacar di hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari H Naruto menyambangi Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga. Caranya meminta izin pada Neji hampir membuat Hinata bangga. Kecuali bahwa outfitnya selalu sesantai pengamen, ripped jeans dipadu wife beater yang dilapisi kemeja bekas kuliah. Tidak dinyana bahwa modelan begitu mampu mencintai perempuan kelewat dalam.

" _Let's head up to our first destination, my queen._ Sushi bola dunia." Seru Naruto riang.

Hinata merotasikan mata, tempat makan itu adalah yang dilewatinya setiap hari. Hanya bergeser 500 meter dari kampus, dan Naruto mengatakannya seolah mereka lunch date ke bulan. Dari tempat makan, mereka lanjut ke bioskop, timezone, makan lagi. Pada dasarnya aktivitas mereka hari ini berbasis mata, perut dan mulut.

Pukul delapan malam Naruto mengajak Hinata ke flatnya. Malam yang berangin dan tanpa bintang mengindikasikan hujan lebat turun segera. Hinata hendak menolak, khawatir hujan yang nampak berlangsung seumur hidup menahannya di tempat Naruto. Betapa pun milenial pergaulan para 20's zaman ini, Hinata masih memandang kepantasan dan peduli pada yang mungkin terjadi.

Sayang hujan terlanjur turun, deras seketika. Mereka bersicepat menuju flat, Hinata menangkap Naruto yang gugup ketika melihat padanya. Oh, bajunya yang basah melekat satu dengan kulit, mencetak yang menonjol. Ugh, lelaki dan hormonnya.

"Duduk dulu, Hinata. Aku ada kejutan untukmu." Sekali lagi pandangan Naruto piknik ke badannya, kali ini disertai seringai nakal. "Sepertinya hujan bagus juga bagi perempuan."

Untung lelaki itu cukup tanggap memberikannya handuk. Jika tidak Hinata terserang hipotermia dalam hitungan menit.

"Tadaa…"

Setelah secara norak meminta Hinata tutup mata, mematikan lampu utama, Naruto menyajikan blackforest yang menggoda. Coklatnya melimpah, membuat siapapun pecinta makan manis mengalami eyegasm. Pada permukaan kue terpasang angka 19, apinya menjilat-jilat paraffin lilin.

"Otanjobi omedetou." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengcup kening Hinata. " _Make a wish dulu_ ya adek kecil."

 _Cheesy,_ dan sekaligus _sweet_. Hinata baru tahu bahwa ucapan klise itu mampu melonjakkan endorphinnya. Pada hitungan ke lima ia membuka mata, bersiap membinasakan nyala lilin. Sekilas Hinata ingat, meski tidak percaya, lilin pada kue ulang tahun merupakan tradisi orang Yunani yang beranggapan bahwa asapnya melayang menyampaikan doa pada dewa langit.

 _Tuuttt…tuuuttt…tuttt._

Ponsel Naruto berdering menuntut. Ketika diangkat wajah lelaki itu berubah pias, Hinata ikut was-was.

"Apa? Iya… iya. Sekarang kamu di mana?" ucap Naruto gugup. "Baiklah aku ke sana. Jangan panik, tetap di sana."

Segera Naruto menyambar kunci motor dan jaket. Pamit pada Hinata sekadarnya.

"Hinata, terjadi sesuatu pada Shion. Aku harus ke sana."

Ada sesuatu yang menghantam Hinata kuat. Rasanya mirip kemarahan yang mengganjal sistem respirasi. "Shion kenapa?" ia tak repot-repot menyertakan penghormatan 'kak'.

"Nggak tahu, Hinata. Tapi dia menangis." Naruto menjawab sambil mengikat tali sepatu, tanpa meliriknya. "Yang jelas aku harus ke sana."

Harus? Selalu ada lawan kata untuk adverbial. Hinata yakin keharusan adalah konsep yang Naruto ciptakan berkaitan dengan pedulinya pada tangis Shion. Ada sembilu tak kasat mata yang mengiris Hinata.

"Kalau aku melarang kakak pergi, apa kakak akan melakukannya?"

Raut kaget Naruto semakin menyakiti, menegaskan lelaki itu terlalu mencadangkan hatinya. Seolah-olah Hinata pemurah yang membebaskan apapun sesuai keinginan sang pacar. "Ini ulang tahunku. Kak Naruto janji memberikan sepenuh hari padaku, ingat?"

"Hi-hinata, aku hanya perlu memastikan keadaan Shion. Sebentar saja, kamu tunggu di sini sebentar." Mohon Naruto.

"Seberapa lama sebentar itu, kak? Di luar hujan, kakak lebih sayang Shion ketimbang diri kak Naruto sendiri?"

"Jangan konyol, Hinata." Dan _rolling eyes_ itu, Hinata tak pernah merasa begitu tak dianggap. "Cuma sebentar!" Nada tinggi, Naruto selalu menggunakan itu tiap kali bersitegang dengannya. Apakah berlaku juga untuk Shion?

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, Naruto bergerak cepat, berharap segera keluar flat.

"Tolong kak, ini menyakitkan. Kalau kakak keluar dari pintu, kita selesai."

Pegangan Naruto pada pintu mengerat. Sekali ini saja, ia hanya ingin pergi menolong Shion. Kenapa Hinata menyulitkan? Bukan seolah-olah ia meninggalkan di altar untuk berlari pada perempuan lain. Mengapa di antara semua waktu, Hinata memilih egois sekarang.

"Jangan kekanakkan, Hinata! Aku akan memberikan semua waktu untukmu, tapi please, sekarang biarkan aku menolong Shion." Dalam remang kemarahan Naruto terlihat jelas. Sejelas caranya menyakiti Hinata bertubi-tubi, sejelas kepeduliannya pada hati yang lain.

Ketika menengok, jantung Naruto serasa ditusuk belati, Hinata menangis. Bukan tangisan deras seperti saat disakiti ayahnya, melainkan tangis bisu. Pandangannya menunduk, tetapi air mata mengalir pelan dalam diam. Naruto ingin merengkuhnya, mengatakan bahwa shion bukan apa-apa. Sayang ia terlalu pengecut, serta takut malah membesarkan ego Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, memaksa Naruto memastikan hati.

Kemudian itu terjadi. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Kebohongan-kebohongan yang Naruto pikir tak diketahuinya, memecah belah Hinata. Satu pelajaran didapatkan, betapa mudah sebuah kata merusak hubungan.

"Ah, persetan!'

Hinata bukan satu-satunya. Dia tak pernah nomor satu di hati Naruto. Detik ini, pria yang terus menerus mengucapkan kata cinta itu, memilih perempuan lain.

Si gadis Hyuuga tersenyum. Research mengatakan, senyum dapat memberbaiki suasana hati, seburuk apapun itu. Namun di tengah praktik, Hinata merasa seperti orang gila yang bersedih sampai tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak mau berhenti," monolognya.

Tangan kecilnya mengusap mata, tangisnya macam air terjun niagara yang tak pernah kering. Semakin diseka semakin deras, seolah mau mencemooh.

Hinata sesenggukan, nelangsa di antara sunyi dan gelap. Ia tersenyum miris menatapi lilin di atas kue ulang tahun yang telah dinyalakan. Naruto menjadi Hiashi yanga lain, dan Hinata sadar dirinya tak pernah prioritas. Pria yang pertama kali membuatnya percaya itu, memuntahkan segala ketakutan Hinata di depan mata. Ketika akhirnya harapan untuk dicintai datang, Naruto malah meminggirkannya, tepat di hari ulang tahun di detik setelah menerbangkan ke langit tertinggi.

Melihat nyala lilin yang mengejeknya, Hinata tak tahan. Tangannya bergerak melemparkan blackforest cantik yang telah tak bermakna. Gaduh sejenak, gelap seluruh. Perasaan Hinata mati berasama cahaya 19 yang luluh lantak.

.

.

Rumah Shion terang benderang, tak terlihat satu kepanikan yang harus diwaspadai. Begitu masuk, Naruto disambut tuan rumah yang berurai air mata. Gadis berambut pirang itu tinggal sendirian sejak sang ayah meninggal, ibunya pulang ke kampung karena tak tahan dengan kenangan yang melekat di setiap sudut rumah. Praktis Shion tak memiliki siapapun yang cukup dekat untuk dihubungi.

"Ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut begini." Tanya Naruto tergesa, cemas melihat Shion yang pucat dan menangis.

Detik selanjutnya Naruto dibawa ke ruang kecil. Shion menunduk, memperlihatkan sumber masalah yang terbaring tak berdaya di keranjang busa.

"Neko-chan sakit. Naruto-kun tolong, kumohon, aku tak ingin dia mati."

Sejenak Naruto tertegun, perjuangan ke sini tak seringan masalah yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ia memahami ketakutan Shion, Neko merupakan satu-satunya yang masih mengikat mereka. Kucing yang Naruto berikan pada anniversary kedua.

"Kenapa tidak telepon dokter hewan saja?" Naruto bertanya lemas.

Tak dapat ditahannya kejengkelan yang merebak. Rasanya Naruto ingin meremas kucing itu sampai mati, sesosok yang membuatnya meninggalkan Hinata. Konyol, dua hal tak sebanding kenapa harus menjadikan dirinya pria tak berperasaan.

Namun, kemarahannya takkan berguna. Naruto segera menghubungi Sasuke yang kakaknya memiliki teman dokter hewan. Tak berselang lama, ia mengajak Shion klinik hewan. Naruto ingin enyah dari hadapan orang yang membuatnya menggeletukkan gigi, satu-satunya yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah Shion, Naruto diam. Sedikit di dalam hatinya menyesal pernah membeli kucing itu, menganggapnya sebagai latihan merawat anak. Bulu kucing tersebut telah berubah warna dan agak kasar. Sudah tua menuju mati, atau lebih baik mati sekarang saja. Naruto pernah mendengar bahwa umur kucing berbeda dengan hitungan umur manusia. Satu tahunnya kucing sama dengan lima belas tahun umur manusia. Benak Naruto berdecak, kucing itu bahkan jauh lebih tua darinya, tetapi tak sanggup memilih waktu tepat untuk menyusahkan.

"Naruto-kun, kok diam saja?" tanya Shion bingung.

Sial. Naruto harus bilang apa, kediamannya adalah menahan badai yang sedang bergulung-gulung dalam hati. Masa iya dia harus berkata, 'oh nggak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku berharap Neko mati saja.'

"Oh… Emmm, nggak apa-apa."

Shion yang tak mempercayai lelaki di depannya melanjutkan, "kamu ada urusan lain?"

Ia mengenal betul ekspresi yang kini terbentang di wajah Naruto, antara marah dan frustrasi, tak enak namun sedih. Shion bertanya-tanya hal apakah yang menyiksa lelaki itu. "Katakan padaku, Naruto-kun." Paksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Kubilang nggak apa-apa ya nggak apa-apa!"

Akhirnya Naruto berteriak ketus. Tetapi Shion tertawa kecil, melihat betapa gagalnya lelaki itu menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Kamu seperti perempuan saja, berkata A tapi hatinya B. Ayolah, bilang saja ada apa."

Naruto mendesah. "Itu… sebenarnya aku meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di flat. Ini hari ulang tahunnya."

Sesaat Shion kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak bisa menghentikan hati yang berdenyut nyeri. Ternyata semua konsentrasi Naruto berlari pada Hinata. Gadis kecil Hyuga itu telah merampas perhatian mantan lelakinya tanpa sisa. Bahkan ketika berada di sisinya pun Naruto tak sekalipun memandang dengan peduli. Seolah-olah pertolongannya hanyalah bentuk kemanusiaan semata. Ia sadar, Naruto tidak melakukan gestur apapun yang secara spesifik ditujukan untuknya. Sebelah tangan Shion mengepal erat, menahan sakitnya perasaan tergantikan.

"Aku membuatnya menangis, Shion. Aku bodoh." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan.

Krak. Hatinya retak mendengarkan penyesalan Naruto. Apakah jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Hinata, Naruto akan seterluka itu? Bahwa menyakiti perempuan lain ternyata melukai Naruto juga. Shion menahan nafas.

"Ya. Kamu bodoh." Shion menutupi kesedihannya dengan tersenyum.

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat kepala, tercengang.

"Naruto-kun bodoh sekali karena membiarkan Hinata menangis sendirian. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, Baka. Kalau aku jadi dia pasti nggak akan memafkanmu. Pikir saja, seorang pria meninggalkan pacarnya untuk mantan. Di dunia manapun itu intolerable." Terang Shion.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kecewa pada diri sendiri dan takut kehilangan Hinata. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bodoh lagi." Membodoh-bodohi orang rupanya ekstase bagi Shion. "Kejar dong, minta maaf atas kebodohanmu yang tanpa filter itu. Pergi, kenapa masih di sini."

Mulut Naruto membuka-menutup, bingung dengan Shion. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa? Neko-chan sudah aman, harusnya tadi pun kamu nggak perlu ke sini."

Naruto berdiri, menyambar kunci motor dan jaket. Ia mendekati Shion dan mengecup pipinya ringan. "Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Shion menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakang Naruto. Air matanya menetes, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Segala kesalahan ini terasa benar. Mungkin juga Naruto benar di hati tetapi salah untuk takdirnya. Mengingat Hinata, ia tak sanggup bertingkah antagonis. Gadis itu segala yang terbaik untuk pria seperti Naruto. Jiwa yang selalu waras dalam menghadapi kegilaan-kegilaan yang bisa pria itu cipta. (Ditambahi Shion yang merasa Naruto berubah)

.

.

.Flatnya gelap, kue ulang tahun terlempar dan lilin berserakan. Naruto terlambat, ia menghancurkan mereka: dirinya dan Hinata. Diusapnya mata yang pedih, tangis hendak merebak. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri, untuk mendahulukan empati ketimbang hati. Ia sadar Hinata bukanlah cadangan yang harus dipaksa menunggu. Kegelapan ini, semua yang luluh lantak, apakah kekasihnya menangis sendirian? Naruto meninggalkan Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya yang tanpa siapapun, demi perempuan lain.

"Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh…" Naruto memukuli kepalanya marah.

Bayangan Hinata yang menangis sendirian, mencabiknya. Di luar hujan membadai, apakah gadis itu juga menerabasnya dengan hati patah berkeping-keping? Naruto ingat pernah ingin menghajar Hiashi karena menyakiti Hinata, dan sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghukum diri sendiri?

Ah ya, ditariknya ponsel untuk menghubungi Neji. Setiap detik nada sambung, Naruto berdoa setidaknya Hinata aman di rumah.

"HALO." Teriak Neji.

"Hey, Hinata sudah pulang?"

"HINATA? BUKANNYA DIA PERGI DENGANMU?"

Oh tidak! Hinata pasti terlalu marah untuk mempedulikan keselamatannya. Badan Naruto tremor, mulai memvisualisasikan yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada sang pacar. Demi Tuhan, Hinata punya asma, ia tidak bisa berada di udara yang terlalu kotor.

Segera Naruto menjalankan Hayabusa-nya, mempersetankan hujan dan angin yang membadai. Hanya Hinata di kepala, dan segala percampuran cemas, takut, dan perasaan berdosa. Baru berapa meter, badannya basah seluruh, Naruto berharap bungsu Hyuuga itu cukup waras untuk tak menerjang hujan. Pandangannya buram karena air mengguyur terlalu deras. Jalanan begitu sepi, cuma beberapa kendaraan berkejaran dan menyipratkan tempias ke mana-mana. Naruto berhenti di setiap halte, tetapi ketiadaan Hinata semakin menakutkannya.

"Hinata kumohon jangan membuatku takut." Lirih Naruto dalam doanya.

Ia berkeliling nyaris satu jam penuh, tak menemukan Hinata di mana pun. Akhirnya dengan putus asa Naruto kembali ke flat. Masih sama gelap, berantakan dan tak henti-henti mengingatkan pada Hinata. Keheningan membahasakan luka yang ia tanam. Pekat dan menjelaga. Naruto duduk di tempat kekasihnya tadi, mereka-ulang pertengkaran di kepala, mencegah sesuatu luput.

 _Kalau kakak keluar dari pintu itu kita selesai_.

BRAK

Naruto melempar apapun yang di depannya. Lalu menumpukan wajah di kedua tangan, meratapi kebodohan. Apa yang kurang dari Hinata sehingga ia begitu tega? Tidak… tidak… mereka tidak sungguhan berakhir kan?

Berjam-jam Naruto menatap langit-langit, mata terenggut kantuk tetapi pikirannya menetap pada sosok mungil yang tiba-tiba sangat ia rindu. Kemudian Hinata datang, entah dalam mimpi atau ilusi, mengatakan satu kalimat yang mengguncangnya.

"Selamat tinggal kak Naruto."

"Hinata!"

Mimpi itu membangunkannya, juga cahaya yang menembus lubang ventilasi. Naruto mengecek ponsel untuk melihat jam. Pukul 06.45, dan satu pesan dari Neji membuat jantungnya terpacu kilat.

Hinata masuk rumah sakit, asmanya kambuh. Nggak usah ke sini. (00.18)

Sedetik, Naruto merasa kehilangan seluruh oksigen dari paru-paru. Matanya berair membaca pesan Neji. Tidak, tidak boleh terjadi sesuatu pada Hinatanya.

.

.

Ulang tahun Hinata, Hiashi tahu ini ulang tahun putrinya, tetapi ia selalu mengingat sebagai hari kematian sang istri. Dua orang seperti ditukar dalam hidupnya. Jika boleh memilih, tentu Hiashi akan memohon supaya tak perlu mendapatkan Hinata. Neji lebih dari cukup untuk dibanggakan.

Kepergian Hikari membawa serta hatinya, dan hari-hari setelah itu adalah waktu yang bergulir tanpa rasa. Hampa. Kehadiran Hikari tergantikan tangis bayi yang takkan pernah mendapatkan ibunya. Bayi egois itu mengambil kehidupan lain untuk eksistensinya. Betapa benci Hiashi melihat makhluk merah yang terus mengingatkan pada yang pergi. Ia ingat pernah menggendong Hinata yang hanya sebesar lengan tangan, dan hampir melemparnya keluar jendela. Tetapi terselamatkan oleh Neji yang mendengar tangisnya.

Hiashi tak pernah sanggup berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata. Kebencian menghalangi untuk bersikap layaknya seorang ayah. Sampai dia berumur 18 tahun, Hiashi tak secuil pun menaruh perhatian. Ia bahkan tidak tahu putrinya mengidap penyakit paru-paru yang cukup serius. Sampai malam Neji menelepon, berkata dengan kata-kata menusuk jika dalam 24 jam tak menjenguk Hinata, maka Neji akan melakukan apapun demi memutus hubungan ayah-anak antara mereka. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, tak ada pengampunan atas sikapnya.

"Seberapa sakit anak itu?" Hiashi masih mencoba datar.

"KRITIS. PUAS?" Neji berteriak lalu menutup telepon.

Tangan Hiashi gemetaran setelah menyelesaikan panggilan. Tidak… tidak boleh. Jika Hinata pergi, rasa bersalah akan membunuhnya. Menghantui tak terusir, sebab jauh di lubuk hati Hiashi pantas dijatuhi hukuman jauh lebih buruk. Hukuman sesungguhnya, adalah kehilangan Hikari ke dua di dalam hidup. Dunianya benar-benar berakhir jika itu terjadi.

Segera Hiashi memesan tiket pulang ke Tokyo. Perjalanan dalam kegelisahan terasa bagai ribuan tahun. Melayang-layang di benak, bayi yang begitu kecil namun menangis amat keras, Hinata kanak-kanak yang takut-takut minta dipeluk, remaja diusir satpam apartemennya karena Hiashi tak segan menolak, perempuan jelita yang dibentak habis-habisan lantaran menawarinya makan malam. Segala tentang Hinata adalah kebenciannya yang tercurah tanpa belas-kasih.

Dan anak itu hendak meninggalkannya tanpa sempat ia memohon ampun.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Hiashi menuju kamar Hinata yang ternyata hanyalah kelas tiga. Neji bilang masa kritisnya telah lewat, tetapi ia tak cukup uang menyamankan sang adik di kamar VVIP. Itu saja Neji sudah menguras-nguras tabungannya.

Ketika hampir mencapai kamar rawat Hinata, sebuah pemandangan menghentikan Hiashi. Neji beradu mulut dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang tingginya jauh menjulang. Wajahnya familiar, mungkin ia pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Jarak mereka terjangkau untuknya memahami percakapan yang terlihat alot. Putranya itu bahkan berkata ngotot sampai urat-urat leher kasat.

"Mau apa kau?" Neji menahan dada lelaki pirang supaya tidak merangsek masuk. "Hinata sedang istirahat, dia tak membutuhkanmu."

"Brengsek, biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Cukup, fungsimu cukup di sini pecundang, pelajaran kemarin sudah dimengerti adikku dengan baik."

Sekarang Hiashi ingat, lelaki itu adalah teman Neji. Mereka pernah bertemu di rumah.

"Sialan kau, Neji."

Pemuda rambut pirang mencengkeram kerah putranya yang lalu dikibaskan santai. "Berkacalah, dan katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Neji menutup pintu, tak memberi ruang pada lelaki yang terlihat amat terpukul. Perlahan Hiashi mendatanginya, duduk bersama sebagai dua pria yang melukai satu perempuan dengan cara berbeda. Pemuda tersebut menyadari kehadirannya, mata biru menatapnya terkejut, lalu surut berganti ketidakpedulian.

"Kau teman Hinata atau Neji?" tanya Hiashi.

"Teman Neji, pacar Hinata." Jawabnya tegas.

Hening meraup keduanya. Ada rasa bersalah yang Hiashi tangkap dari lelaki itu, sementara Naruto bertanya-tanya apa kehadiran pria paruh baya tersebut untuk Hinata atau sekadar formalitas sebagai ayah. Sialan Neji, membiarkannya sebangku dengan manusia yang pernah ingin dihajarnya.

Sedetik, perasaan ingin menghajar itu sirna oleh rasa malu. Apa beda ia dengan Hiashi? Sama-sama meminggirkan Hinata, mendepaknya dalam skala prioritas dan pasti membuatnya merasa tak dicintainya. Pada lelaki di depannya, Naruto menangkap refleksi diri, pemilik cinta yang menyesal karena memperlakukan sia-sia.

"Hinata itu…" Hiashi kehilangan kata, tak cukup wawasan mendefinisikan putrinya sendiri. "Sama seperti Hikari. Dan mengetahuinya terbaring di sana, menjadikanku ayah paling jahat di dunia." Suaranya pecah oleh sedih yang merebak. "Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan menukar seluruh hidupku untuk mengabdi pada bayi cantikku yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Hiashi lontarkan merantai Naruto. Tak tahu manakah yang paling bajingan di antara mereka, ia yang menyebabkan Hinata terbaring kritis, ataukah Hiashi. Hatinya tengah kacau, dan Naruto tidak dalam fungsi yang benar untuk berkomentar.

"Saya…" betapa berat menyatakan kalimat yang terdengar seperti kesia-sian. "Saya mencintai Hinata. Dan hanya ingin dia terbangun untuk mendengar kalimat ini."

.

. 

Entah berapa kali dua puluh empat jam lewat Naruto masih belum diperkenankan menemui Hinata. Gadis itu telah pulih, meski tidak diizinkan beraktivitas banyak oleh ayah yang tiba-tiba menjadi protektif. Naruto bersyukur sang kekasih akhirnya dipeluk kehangatan keluarga, pengganti dari jangkauan tangannya yang kini ditolak. Tak apalah, melihat Hinata tersenyum dari jauh merupakan bahagia tersendiri. Dia berhak mendapat lebih dari kesakitan yang orang-orang timpakan.

Satu yang melegakan Naruto, pesan yang sekarang tengah dibacanya kesekian kali. Setiap melihat itu harapannya bagai diberi angin segar, bahwa Hinata akan memaafkan, menerima seperti selalu.

 _Kak Naruto, aku nggak akan lari. Kita memang perlu bicara, tetapi sekarang ini aku belum sanggup bertemu._

Ditatapnya pilu wallpaper ponsel, Naruto merindukan saat bisa mencubit pipi Hinata sepuas hati. Sekarang Hinata bahkan memerlukan kesanggupan tertentu untuk bertemu. Hanya bertemu, apakah itu sudah berupa kesulitan?

Ini hari ke delapan, dan Naruto kembali mengendap-endap ke Fakultas Psikologi, mengintip Hinatanya dari jarak yang mengecewakan. Bungsu Hyuga itu cantik, ketika serius dia terlihat sangat Neji. Rambut panjangnya yang halus beterbangan, membuat Naruto ingin melarikan jemarinya di sana. Ironis, bagaimana kejadian satu malam bisa menjauhkan mereka, sampai tatap muka pun menjadi perjuangan.

Sepulang mengintai Hinata, Naruto ke bengkel. Tidak berguna merindu tetapi tak menyentuh, lebih baik ia melampiaskan dengan kerja sampai lupa, yang mana konyol karena Hinata tak sekalipun tercerabut dari pikiran. Ia sadar, Hinata berhasil membuat tempat di hatinya, menggeser posisi Shion penuh seluruh. Sebab, saat bersama Shion pun pikirannya terpaku pada Hyuuga satu itu. Lucu betapa bulan-bulan lalu Naruto berniat mempermainkan, tetapi malah ia yang terjebak dalam permainan, terperangkap tanpa tahu jalan keluar.

Saking fokusnya memikirkan Hinata, Naruto baru menyadari ada pesan masuk, matanya membelalak ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

 _Kak Naruto, ayo ketemu besok._

Hanya lima kalimat, dan Naruto serasa kehilangan nafas. Sungguhan Hinata mau bertemu? Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir, akhirnya, kesempatan bertatap muka itu datang. Ia berjanji akan membuka semua, perasaannya, ketakutan akan ditinggal Hinata, juga kekecewaan pada diri sendiri. Naruto akan membiarkan Hinata melihatnya secara utuh.

Besoknya mereka janjian di kafe sekitar kampus. Naruto bagai melihat Hinata untuk pertama kali, pertemuan yang disertai harapan dan rindu menggebu. Meja dekat jendela menjadi favoritnya, Hinata di sana dengan senyum mengembang, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Hati Naruto tercubit oleh perempuan yang senantiasa bersikap seolah semua baik-baik. Ketika Hinata menunjukkan keakuannya, ia malah menafikkan dan menganggap egois. Tuhan, betapa Naruto tak layak bersanding dengan bungsu Hyuga itu, tetapi hatinya terikat oleh jerat yang erat. Terlalu berat baginya untuk melepas.

"Hai Kak, duduk, sudah kupesankan. Espresso, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, lebih fokus pada Hinata yang terlalu santai, kelewat santai bagi dua orang yang bersitegang. Arloji Alba klasik yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya longgar, dan pipi tirus membuktikan berat badan yang berkurang. Kecuali malam itu, Hinata selalu tenang dan menguasai keadaan, tahu betul memilih mana yang layak diucapkan atau dipendam. Dingin berembus di tengkuk Naruto, isyarat atas ketidakmampuannya menebak-nebak pikiran lawan bicara di depan. Bisa jadi, Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang ditakutinya, melenggang pergi tanpa menengok kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu." Naruto mengatakannya sambil menatap sang kekasih, tanpa berkedip.

Hinata melarikan pandang, sangsi terhadap ucapan Naruto. Jangan dikata ia tak rindu, keinginan untuk sekadar memiliki lelaki itu di sisinya sangatlah besar. Tetapi, ada sakit yang tumbuh menyaingi, kebenaran bahwa Naruto memilih Shion tidak tersangkal. Ia amat mengerti apa arti mempunyai jasmaninya namun hati terpaku pada perempuan lain. Naruto memberinya pelajaran itu selama berbulan-bulan.

Mungkin ia naif karena sempat berpikir mampu terlibat dalam drama yang sudah mengakar. Nyatanya, Hinata lelah atas perasaan diduakan. Kebanyakan orang mengira bertahan dalam hubungan menyakitkan merupakan bentuk kesetiaan. Tetapi, baginya, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekadar kuat untuk melepas. Dibutuhkan keberanian mengatakan pada diri sendiri, seseorang yang telah dianggap sebagai bagian hidup, bukanlah yang ditakdirkan bagi masa depan. Lebih jauh, Hinata tidak ingin membodohi diri sendiri. Coba pikir, menerima berulang kali kesalahan pasangan, adalah kesetian atau kebodohan?

Helaan nafas panjang diambil Hinata. "Kak, berhenti, jangan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat itu lagi untuk meyakinkan perempuan."

Hati Naruto nyeri mendengar kalimat itu. Bahkan kata rindunya dianggap kebohongan. Dirinya di masa lalu memang sering bermulut manis, tetapi sekali menggunakannya serius pada Hinata justru dinegasikan.

"Apa kakak masih mencintai Kak Shion?" kini giliran Hinata yang memulai percakapan setelah hening. "Ralat, kak Naruto memang selalu mencintai kak Shion kan?"

"Tidak. Hinata, aku minta maaf."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. Berusaha terhubung secara fisik supaya perempuan itu merasakan sisi emosionalnya. Ia ingin perasaan menyesalnya dipahami, bahwa permohonan maafnya bukanlah main-main.

Perlahan Hinata menarik tangan, tersenyum tulus yang justru menyakiti Naruto. Ia tidak akan menjadi tipikal tokoh fiksi yang dibencinya, di mana perempuan membuat semua mudah bagi lelaki karena sentuhan kulit lawan kulit. Tak ada istilah terlena atau dibutakan. Kontak fisik takkan mengendurkan tapal batas toleransinya. Ini realita, dan Hinata akan merespon rangsang dengan menyertakan akal sehat.

"Kak, aku memaafkan." Tuturnya ringan. "Lagi pula bukan kesalahan, akulah yang terlalu egois menahan kakak. Bahwa Kak Naruto datang ke kak Shion merupakan pilihan. Kakak memilih pergi dari hubungan kita."

Hinata melihat lelaki di hadapannya menggeleng keras. Apa lagi yang diinginkan Naruto? Hinata telah memberikan hati yang dikembalikan dalam kepingan patah-patah. Rasa-rasanya, hidup memang ironis, kesadaran bahwa kita mencintai seseorang baru didapatkan setelah terluka. Hinata menyadari dirinya takkan benar-benar tersakiti jika tak memiliki hati pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Hinata…" Naruto memejamkan mata, memenjarakan sorot birunya agar tak terbaca, ia sedang memohon dengan amat frustrasi. " _Please, don't leave me."_

"Kak, aku tidak pergi kemana pun. Kita… masih bisa berteman." Hinata menelan ludah, menyadari betapa mustahilnya kalimat itu. "Bayangkan kak, jika kita putus, kakak bebas berinteraksi dengan kak Shion tanpa merasa tak enak padaku."

"Enggak Hinata, aku janji nggak ada lagi Shion. Tolong beri aku kesempatan." Desak Naruto nelangsa.

"Kesempatan? Kakak lupa ya, aku pernah bilang, kalau kakak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kesanggupan hatiku, aku nggak bisa bertahan dalam hubungan ini. _Relationship_ macam apa yang satu pihak terus-terusan dipaksa menetap. Kakak sendiri yang memilih pergi." Suara Hinata serak menahan pedihnya ingatan malam itu. Kilasan kemarahan Naruto, dan bagaimana lelaki itu mempersetankan hatinya, menyebut egois, semua itu di luar kapasitasnya. _He asks too much_. "Kakak sendiri yang jelas-jelas menentukan hati. Apa sih yang kakak pertahankan dari hubungan kita?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, seluruh kata terbungkam di dalam kepala. Sepertinya bahasa begitu terbatas sampai tak bisa menggambarkan yang ia rasakan. Kesalahannya adalah menjadikan Hinata cadangan, di saat seharusnya prioritas. Perempuan itu bukan yang bisa dipermainkan seenaknya, dia membuat Naruto mencicipi sendiri racun yang ditaburkan. Hinata mendidiknya, membeberkan pelajaran tentang hubungan rasional antara pria dan wanita.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto mengutarakan perkara yang mengganggunya sejak lama. Melihat Hinata mengangguk, ia melanjutkan. "Apakah selama berpacaran, kamu pernah benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Jawaban Hinata meremas hati Naruto sekali lagi. "Ya. Dan aku tak mengerti alasannya." Jeda dua detik sebelum ia menatap langsung ke mata biru Naruto, bertutur dengan tegas. "Tapi, aku sudah mengambil pelajaran, ada yang lebih penting dari cinta yaitu komitmen. Cinta itu sendiri terlalu rapuh dijadikan dasar sebuah hubungan. Dia kata sifat yang bergantung erat dengan subjektivitas seseorang. Ukurannya tidak jelas dan tidak teruji. Bisa saja orang berkata cinta di mulut, namun hatinya berlabuh pada orang lain. Seharusnya bukan aku yang dipertanyakan cintanya, tapi kak Naruto." Hinata tampak ragu melanjutkan. "Dan, maaf kak, kalau kakak berkomitmen tidak akan ada kejadian meninggalkanku malam itu."

Naruto menyaksikan tiap langkah yang diambil Hinata untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tahu dirinya dalam proses kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Hanya dengan kata-kata, Hinata menunjukkan hal yang tak ternilai dari seorang perempuan. Tidak peduli apapun yang menimpa, betapa pun orang menyakitinya, Hinata akan kembali sebagai manusia utuh yang kian bijak karena belajar.

Ada kekosongan yang seketika menimpa Naruto. Kosong yang tanpa harapan, seperti kehidupan yang diputus dari masa depan. Mereka berakhir?

Lagi dan lagi air matanya jatuh. Neji yang duduk di seat driver menatap pilu. Hinata tak sekuat semua yang dikatakannya, tapi ia mencoba.

"Nggak apa-apa, Hinata." Neji mengelus kepalanya. "Kamu berhak mendapat seseorang yang menjadikanmu prioritas, bukan pilihan."

Hinata mengangguk, masih meneteskan keberatan melepas ikatan dengan lelaki yang sanggup mendebarkan jantungnya cepat. Tetapi Neji menyadarkannya untuk menggunakan logika di atas rasa, sebab siapapun takkan cukup kuat dijadikan mainan. Melepaskan adalah harga yang tepat untuk melindungi diri dari perlakuan semena-mena.

Akhirnya Hinata tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang diperjuangkan di antara tangis. Ia memahami Naruto, namun memilih mundur. Konsensus sebagai _badboy_ yang suka main perempuan, luntur begitu ia coba mengerti secara total. Antisipasinya terhadap _chaos_ yang mungkin, tak terjadi, karena Naruto bukan pemain wanita sungguhan. Bukan perselingkuhan yang mengalahkan Hinata, tetapi lelaki itu belum selesai dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan masa lalunya. Tidak apa, sesuatu akan berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Jika Naruto selesai di sini, mungkin memang dia ada untuk memberi Hinata pelajaran.

 **END**


	7. Epilog

GESTALT

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the character are Masashi Kishimoto's, this story is mine

Cinta itu apasih? Rasanya begitu banyak karya, _magnum opus_ di dunia ini yang terilhami oleh _the so called_ cinta. Tetapi, Naruto yakin cinta adalah kesunyian pribadi yang setiap orang memiliki definisinya masing-masing.

Lima tahun berlalu, jutaan detik terlewat, dan setiap disinggung mengenai cinta, ilusinya langsung berlari ke sosok Hinata. Perempuan itulah definisi terdekat yang memahamkannya tentang afeksi. Sebuah perasaan yang membebaskan, keterikatan yang tak menjerat dan memori terbaik untuk dikenang.

Lima tahun, waktu yang cukup menyadarkan Naruto bahwa game telah berubah. Dirinya bukan lagi pusat permainan, atau mungkin Hinata keluar dan menciptakan wahananya sendiri. Sayang, Naruto terlanjur terseret dalam lingkaran setan yang memposisikannya sebagai penonton. Lima tahun ini, Hinata melenggang berlawanan arah dengannya. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Naruto mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan diri sendiri. Maka, ia merampungkan studi untuk setidaknya layak di samping Neji versi perempuan itu.

"Kalau kita ditakdirkan bersama, pasti semesta akan berkonspirasi untuk menyatukan."

Begitu kata Hinata, dan Naruto percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Semesta tak pernah berkonspirasi apapun kecuali untuk hal yang kita usahakan. Perjuangan demi perjuangan kita yang akan berkonstelasi, dan bersekongkol dengan alam untuk memenangkan takdir yang diinginkan. Kalimat tadi, Naruto yakin, hanyalah penghiburan Hinata atas betapa _annoying_ nya Uzumaki ini pasca diputus telak. Bunga-bunga yang teratur hadir di pintu rumah, pesan rindu, pengemisan kesempatan, tampaknya membuat Hinata jengah alih-alih luluh.

Sekarang, dengan posisinya sebagai perancang desain dan kontruksi mesin di perusahaan otomotif ternama, Naruto cukup percaya diri untuk melangkah lagi di hidup Hinata. Tebak prakarsa apa yang dilakukannya pertama kali? Tidak ingat kan? Naruto pernah bilang akan menjadi pasien pertama Hinata jika dia membuka praktik, _here he is_.

"Oh… Kak."

Hinata nampak kaget, canggung dan sadar keadaan. Naruto senang bahwa waktu tidak mengubah hal yang dikaguminya selalu. _Non poker face_ Hinata _is his favorite_.

"Pasien pertama kan? Seperti yang kujanjikan dulu." Naruto tersenyum samar.

Waktu seakan membeku ketika menatap lagi sepasang silver setengah purple yang dirindukannya. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandang, menimbulkan sedikit nyeri yang langsung ditutupi Naruto dengan duduk tanpa dipersilakan. Ia menyadari, sikapnya di masa lalu memang keterlaluan. Memberi Hinata harapan, menghabiskan cintanya sampai perempuan itu rengkah di dalam. Masihkah ada yang tersisa darinya untuk Naruto pinta?

"Maaf aku belum sempat mempelajari riwayat kesehatan kakak, tapi sebelumnya, Kak Naruto ini butuh konsultasi atau obat?" Hinata memulai.

Secara sialan mata Naruto terpejam, menikmati bagaimana merdunya panggilan kakak itu. Tiga puluh satu tahun dan masih dipanggil kakak, bajingan beruntung ia.

"Kak?"

"Oh ya, Hinata." Naruto terpaksa kembali ke bumi. "Kurasa bukan obat. Mungkin hanya saran yang bekerja tepat."

"Oke. Soalnya kakak tahu kan kalau psikolog dan psikiater itu beda? Aku, sebagai psikolog, hanya bisa memberi kakak saran, sementara kalau kakak butuh obat terkait gangguan mental sebaiknya datang ke psikiater."

" _Well_ , aku nggak sesakit itu."

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, Naruto yakin bahwa separuh kekosongan hatinya digenggam gadis itu. Sekian lama, ia akhirnya berkesempatan hanya berdua dan berbicara intens. Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah lima tahun ini, namun sekaligus terhenti di satu titik. Ia, Neji, Sasuke dan Sai tetap serangkai yang suka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski bisa dikatakan hanya setahun beberapa kali. Perbedaan signifikannya adalah, Hinata tidak lagi melihatnya, tidak menghiraukan, abai sama sekali. Seakan Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak memiliki irisan kisah dengannya.

Hinata yang menatap tepat di kedua bola matanya, seperti cermin yang merefleksikan betapa haus ia akan perempuan itu. Naruto bisa menatap ke dalam mata itu selamanya, bagaikan pemuja yang terpaku dan tak bosan.

"Beritahu aku Hinata, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan lagi hati yang pernah kusakiti sakiti sangat parah?"

.

.

Hinata tak mendendam, tidak secuilpun memiliki keinginan membalas Naruto yang sempat begitu jahat. Baiklah, jahat bukan kata yang tepat, brengsek lebih sesuai. Ia tidak lupa bagaimana lelaki itu memilih perempuan lain di atas dirinya. Meyakinkan Hinata betapa tak bernilai ia sebagai kekasih.

Tercatat di mentalnya bahwa Naruto tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Ia sekadar batu loncatan, atau area tempat Naruto berlari dari bayang-bayang Shion. Pada akhirnya, yang diterima Hinata hanyalah kompensasi terhadap rasa nyaman, dan status palsu semata.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto dari seberang jalan.

Sial, umpat Hinata dalam hati. Pria itu selalu muncul tepat ketika ia hendak memesan taksi. Rajin sekali dia memanfaatkan seluruh waktu dunia untuk menciptakan kebetulan yang mendekatkan mereka. Seminggu Hinata membuka praktik konsultasi jiwa, dan setiap pulang kerja selalu ada Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pulang bersama?"

Berhubung Hinata seorang oportunis, ia mau saja menerima Naruto yang telah membukakan pintu mobil. Kepalanya selalu menegaskan, ini cuma tentang simbiosis komensalisme di mana Naruto memberi keuntungan dan dia tidak dirugikan.

Ketika duduk, telinga Hinata langsung disapa oleh lagu Celine Dion-Because You Love Me yang cukup keras. Tak ada lagi Suzuki Hayabusa, dan setiap kali Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Naruto bisa mendengar klakson jika musik di mobilnya distel mode halilintar. Sebagai penumpang Hinata was-was berada di kendaraan yang terasa bagai ruang karoke.

Maha aneh lagi, Naruto masih bisa modus.

"Cinnamon roll?"

Bau kue yang hangat dan wangi mana bisa ditolak. Akhirnya Hinata pasrah, mengambil potongan sisa Naruto, menghirup aromanya yang manis menggoda.

Cara Hinata menikmati kue sungguh unik. Sedikit norak ya, tetapi masuk dalam jajaran hal yang sangat Naruto rindukan. Khusyuk dan masih sanggup terlihat cantik, berlebih-lebihan tapi imut. Jujur saja, ia ingin diperlakukan sebagaimana Hinata memperlakukan cinnamon roll.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada percakapan, Hinata tenggelam dalam asyiknya mengonsumsi gulungan kue manis itu. Naruto sendiri sibuk sambil sesekali melirik objek cantik di sampingnya. Senang melihat seorang perempuan meluruhkan atribut harga diri demi beberapa potong kue. Tidak disadarinya, Naruto bermaksud mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat.

"Hoh khak, hok hem hini? Mhau hem hana?"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar tanya yang didengungkan dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Minum dulu, cantik." Ia mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung disambut.

"Aku mau minta tolong ditemani memilih furniture, terus ke rumahku deh."

Sesaat Hinata tercengang atas betapa enakan hatinya Naruto itu. Ia tidak pernah canggung dalam menyusahkan orang lain. Seketika perut Hinata kenyang menyadari kue tadi digunakan untuk mendistraksinya.

. Ia hendak mengusap bekas minum dengan punggung tangan, tapi dicegah Naruto yang memberikan tisu. "Orang cantik jangan jorok ah. Nanti anak kita ikut-ikutan."

Hinata sebal betapa _pick up_ _lines_ Naruto menggejolakkan sesuatu di hatinya. "Jadi kakak menyogokku dengan cinnamon roll supaya mau ikut?" ujarnya sambil melipat tisu dan meletakkan di tas. Hinata tak buang sampah sembarangan.

"Iya dong. Supaya kamu bisa pilih sendiri peralatan rumah tangga yang kamu suka. Kan nanti kamu yang jadi istriku." Alis Naruto naik-turun melancarkan persuasinya.

"Lah, siapa yang mau jadi istrinya kak Naruto?"

"Kamu kan…"

Hinata mencoba tenang, tak ingin terpengaruh omong kosong Naruto. Harus ada yang cukup waras di antara mereka. Maka ia memilih memandang jendela, berseloroh santai.

"Keledai nggak jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali, kak."

Kening Naruto berkerut, analoginya masuk akal. Tetapi ia menolak tunduk, tidak dalam seribu tahun pun. "Ya tapi kamu kan bukan keledai, dan aku lebih dari sekadar lubang."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Pribahasa manapun barangkali takkan cukup menyambar kekeras-kepalaan pria di sampingnya. Dalam keadaan begini, Naruto seperti terlalu bebal untuk mengerti apapun. Hinata sedikit prihatin karena pria itu tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk lembut. Keadaan menjadikannya manusia keras yang menjadikan apapun sebagai mainan, termasuk hati. Naruto seolah sengaja melakukannya, menyakiti supaya tak disakiti duluan.

Namun Hinata pun senasib dengan Naruto, pengalaman mengajarinya membentengi diri dari kata-kata kosong. Bahwa sesuatu yang tanpa bukti, tidak bisa dipegang sebagai janji. Terang ia menganggap percakapannya dengan Naruto setara angin lalu. Lelaki yang pernah meninggalkannya demi perempuan lain, tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

Sampai di toko furniture, Naruto benar-benar memintanya memilih terutama pernak-pernik ruang baca. Dia bilang agar Hinata betah di rumah mereka nanti. Meski dengan mual, ia tetap memilihkan juga yang sekiranya cocok dan di atas semua, mahal. Biar saja, _toh_ Naruto yang bayar, dan istrinya suatu saat akan berterima kasih pada selera Hinata yang berlebihan.

"Oke, ini diangkut nanti saja. Sekarang kita lihat rumah masa depan dulu."

Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus mengocehkan khayalannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berperan, "oh..", "masa?", "Iya ya.", "Hmm.", dalam percakapan mereka. Biarkan saja lelaki itu bergaul dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Tadaaa. Kita sampai."

Xpander Naruto berhenti di hadapan rumah minimalis tiga lantai. Bagi Hinata yang lulus kuliah tahun lalu, rumah ini termasuk mewah dan mencolok mata. Tentu berbeda dengan lelaki menuju udzur di sampingnya, ia tampak siap digandrungi beban anak dan istri. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam rumah, memperlihatkan bagian-bagian favoritnya yang _cozy_.

"Rumah ini didesain olehku dan teman dari arsitek Todai loh, Hinata. Gimana? Kamu suka kan?" Naruto antusias menerangkan pada Hinata, lengannya bahkan dengan fasih merangkul calon nyonya rumah. "Yang itu kamar kita. Nanti bednya yang King Thanos supaya kita ehem-ehemnya bebas."

Dilirik judes Naruto hanya nyengir, dengan sebal Hinata menyingkirkan lengan yang merangkulnya kasar. Beruntung ponselnya berbunyi sehingga perhatian pada lelaki kelebihan _self esteem_ itu teralihkan.

"Ya, Hallo Shikamaru-kun."

Naruto seperti tersambar petir di tempat. Kun? Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar panggilan istimewa dilontarkan Hinata pada seorang pria. Lima tahun dan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, Naruto bahkan tak pernah. Sengata panas muncul entah dari mana arah, menghanguskan hatinya yang mau meledak marah.

Betapa tak sukanya ia mendapati Hinata memiliki lelaki yang cukup akrab untuk dipanggil –kun. Cemburu? Oh jelas! Cemburu ini bisa meningkat jadi amukan dalam satu-dua detik. Melihat Hinata yang menjauh, merahasiakan bicaranya, adalah siksaan tak terperi. Ia benci jika lelaki di sana menyebabkan senyum di wajah Hinata. Naruto takut jika akhirnya dikenang sebagai pelajaran buruk, sementara pria lain membuat Hinatanya bahagia. Tidak di kehidupan manapun ia ikhlas dilupakan begitu saja, lalu memandang di luar bingkai kebahagian Hinata dengan Shikamaru Shikamora itu.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru, 27 tahun, dokter saraf. Ternyata begitu ya seleramu sekarang?"

Hinata kaget mendapati Naruto bersandar di dinding sebelum masuk indekosnya. Raut lelaki itu menyeramkan, auranya gelap yang tak bersahabat. Ekspresi itu mengingatkan pada kejadian kaleng dilempar dan wajah diremas, Naruto jenis ini adalah yang paling ia hindari.

Pria yang mengenakan jeans denim dipadu dengan jaket parka tersebut melangkah lebar ke arahnya. Tatapan tajam menghunus Hinata, mendetamkan jantung yang rasanya mau meledak keluar. Apakah ia masih Naruto yang labil dan bisa kasar tiba-tiba? Hinata tak tahu, namun kedekatan mereka kini membangkitkan gelenyar aneh. Semacam takut, gugup tapi menerka-nerka aksi yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dan pakaianmu ini apa-apaan?" pandangan Naruto mengarah pada atasan off shoulder yang dikenakan Hinata. "Seumur-umur kita pacaran dulu, nggak pernah tuh kamur pamer bahu sama punggung."

Kalimat Naruto yang tajam sedikit menyinggung Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa? Semua laki-laki menyukai perempuan seksi. Kalau kakak benci ya nggak usah dipandang, ini bukan untuk kak Naruto." Ketusnya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata menyesal karena kalimat balasannya terdengar murahan. Lebih parah dari wanita marah yang dikritik selera fashionnya, ia kedengaran mencari-cari alasan.

Tatapan Naruto yang tadinya galak menjadi surut, muram oleh fakta yang diselipkan dalam jawaban Hinata. Hyuuga kecilnya berusaha seksi untuk pria lain? Rasa tak terima mendorongnya memojokkan Hinata, mengurung gadis itu dengan lengannya di kedua dinding. "Hinata…" Naruto memajukan wajah, menatap lekat kedua bola mata Hinata. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikan, sesak yang dideritanya beberapa tahun, dan ketakutan jika Hinata tak pernah memilihnya lagi. "A-aku…"

Hinata menahan nafas, mereka sangat dekat, paling dekat di antara semua kedekatan yang mereka jalin. Ia merasakan nafas Naruto, hangat tubuh pria itu, simetri yang terlihat gigantis dibanding dirinya, dan tatapan yang melemaskan persendian tubuh. Bibir Naruto nyaris menyerempet bibirnya, tepat sebelum menunduk lalu menumpukan dahinya di bahu terbuka Hinata.

"Kalau aku jadi priamu, nggak akan kubiarkan lelaki lain menikmati dirimu yang sang sangat murni dan berharga ini. Semua tentangmu adalah kehormatan yang akan kujaga." Masih menunduk, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, menutupkan pada tubuh bagian depan Hinata. Lalu ia berkata lirih, "untuk apa meninggikan ego sebagai pria berpacar seksi, kalau itu mendegradasi martabat perempuannya."

Selesai memasangkan jaket, Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. "Lagi pula cuaca sangat dingin di luar."

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, Hinata seperti melihat cinta dalam mata pria itu, namun menolak mengakui. Hatinya butuh lebih dari sekadar kata untuk mengerti dan menerima kembali.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Hinata."

"Besok?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "ya, besok."

.

.

Soulmate, Hinata tak percaya hal semacam itu eksis. Orang bilang, saat bertemu soulmate a.k.a (as known as) jodoh, kita akan merasa klik melebihi imajinasi dan ekspektasi. Seolah-olah jantung kita diciptakan untuk berdebar bagi pasangannya. Hingga umur dua puluh empat tahun, Hinata belum mampu merasionalkan sesuatu yang disebut _meant to be_. Benarkah ada? Kedengarannya malah mengada-ada.

Makanya ia tak pernah menolak dikenalkan dengan anak kolega ayahnya, atau teman Neji. Hinata mencari kemungkinan terbesar, lagi pula tidak mungkin kedua pria Hyuga tersebut memilih keburukan baginya. Ditambah, ia hanya memiliki komitmen untuk ditawarkan, cinta tak menjaminkan hubungan yang stabil, justru rawan hal-hal labil. Ia tak ingin menua di atas hubungan yang mudah goyah.

Lantas di sinilah ia, bersama ayahnya menunggu lelaki yang hendak dijajaki sebagai calon suami. Minimal Hiashi sendiri menilai calonnya pantas bersama Hinata.

"Tenang nak, dia pria baik. Kamu pasti suka."

"A-aku tenang a-ayah."

Hiashi tersenyum simpul melihat kegugupan putrinya. Ketenangan apakah berupa menggigit bibir? Hinata bisa sangat menggemaskan kadang-kadang. Tak heran pria ini begitu menyayanginya.

"Selamat malam, maaf terlambat."

Suara itu. Hinata enggan mengangkat kepala. Tebakannya tepat, Naruto, selalu Naruto ada di mana-mana. Ia langsung kaku dan jeri menyaksikan lelaki yang tidak lelah-lelahnya muncul. Bahkan kini bercengkerama akrab dengan sang ayah, menimbulkan curiga, entah berapa bagian hidup Hinata yang bersikeras ditaklukkan Naruto. Namun selama masih waras, Hinata akan menjauhinya demi akal sehat.

"Kalian mengobrollah, ayah pulang dulu. Ada urusan." Hiashi mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

Hening. Wajah Naruto yang ceria langsung pucat ketika suara garpu memecah sunyi antara mereka.

"Cukup kak. Kakak kenapa sih selalu muncul di kehidupanku?"

Harusnya Naruto mengantisipasi, perempuan sebaik Hinata pun memiliki titik jengah. Jadi saat itu terjadi, ia tak terlihat sepahit ini. Berharap sementara yang diharapkan malah melontarkan kalimat-kalimat ketus.

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka?" Naruto mencoba selow, melawan api di dada Hinata dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

"Bukan. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau berjodoh pasti ada jalan untuk kita. Tapi kalau begini, kak Naruto kelihatan memaksa sekali."

Aw jadi dirinya memaksa? Ah, Naruto memang tak pernah terlalu berusaha untuk mendapat perempuan. Hinata satu-satunya yang diperlakukan demikian, tetapi malah kelihatan terganggu. Jika tahu, ia akan belajar sebaik mungkin untuk memiliki sekali lagi hati emas di hadapannya.

"Ya aku harus gimana Hinata supaya diterima?" tutur Naruto frustrasi. Memang ia masuk kategori _desperate_ demi mendapatkan gadis Hyuga ini.

"Nggak ada. Aku juga belum bisa memastikan hati. Tapi tolonglah jangan mendesakku begini."

Sesaat Hinata menangkap raut kaget Naruto. Setelahnya kelihatan bahwa pria itu kecewa. Mungkin kalimat-kalimatnya keterlaluan tajam, tapi apa yang lebih baik dari kejujuran? Meskipun pahit itu seribu kali lebih baik daripada bertahan di hubungan penuh sandiwara. Baik sandiwara menjaga perasaan pasangan, atau imej di mata orang-orang. Hinata tidak makan tanggapan manusia lain ngomong-ngomong. Dalam hal kejujuran, bila perlu ia akan menjadi _Amanita Muscharea_ , si jamur cantik yang paling beracun. Kebenaran mungkin saja meracuni tanggapan seseorang atas dirinya.

"Apa ini gara-gara Shikamaru-Shikamaru itu?"

Hinata ingin tertawa. Shikamaru adalah lelaki yang masuk ke dalam semua tipenya, dan terutama, bukan Naruto. Tapi hati tak bisa dibohongi, cintanya tak pernah untuk lelaki itu. Hubungan mereka sebatas profesional yang saling bersinergi.

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama dia kak."

"Jadi kamu nggak pengin aku kejar lagi?" Anggukan Hinata memupuskan hati Naruto. Mungkin harapannya yang kelewat besar, tidak ada manusia pintar yang mau memberi kesempatan untuk kesalahan terjadi dua kali.

"Oke, tapi terakhir ini biarkan aku memastikanmu selamat sampai rumah."

Ketenangan Naruto cukup mengherankan Hinata. Sejak kalimat penolakan keluar, pria yang kini memegang kemudi itu diam bagai disumbat. Begitu tenangnya sampai ia merasakan hawa dingin merambati tengkuk. Sunyi yang bicara antara mereka ternyata menyesakkan keduanya.

Bagi Naruto penolakan Hinata adalah aba-aba untuk mundur. Padahal, jika bisa sejak dulu ia menyerah akan Hinata. Tetapi hatinya sudah terikat kelewat erat. Tak mau lepas bahkan ketika Naruto mencoba peruntungan lagi dengan Shion. Sekarang, penegasan bahwa ia harus hengkang, terasa memandekkan otak. Mungkin kedepan Naruto akan menjalani hari-hari dengan kekosongan, penghuni hatinya mengusir pergi.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan tak ada Naruto di kehidupan Hinata. Setiap pulang, tanpa sadar ia menengok ke tempat di mana mantannya biasa menunggu. Kemudian tersadar, dirinya sendiri yang memilih dibebaskan. Tapi, kebebasan yang tercurah kelewat besar hampir tak ada beda dengan hampa. Kebebasannya terasa bagai kesunyian, kesendirian.

Jauh di dalam hati, ada rasa bersalah menggerogoti. Wajah terluka dan kecewa Naruto melintas konstan dalam hari-hari, pada kertas hasil diagnosis, di jalanan ramai, dalam sunyinya kebisingan kota dan semua. Suara lelaki itu yang berat, menganggunya tanpa ampun bagai hantu gentayangan. Namun inilah pilihan Hinata, tidak ada _rewind_ dalam realita.

Menyesalkah ia?

Entahlah, Hinata hanya ingin menertawakan ironi dalam dirinya. Tak percaya _soulmate_ tapi menyuruh Naruto menyerahkan nasib cinta mereka pada semesta. Sedikit banyak ia telah beromong-kosong dan memberi harapan absurd. Bodohnya lagi, Naruto menuruti dan pergi, meninggalkannya sebagai kisah yang terbengkalai. Haha. Ingin ia tertawa pada hatinya yang bergerak plin-plan. Memalingkan lelaki yang sedang berjuang agar menyerah pada nihilitas malka.

Ew. Hinata merasakan kafein pahit menyapa lidahnya. Ia sedikit memundurkan cangkir, menilik kopi di dalamnya. Cappucino tak pernah sepahit ini, gara-gara pikirannya berpiknik ke seseorang, Hinata minum saja yang diberikan pramusaji.

"Mbak, saya pesan Espresso. Bukan cappuccino yang terlalu manis buat manusia gini."

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara familiar. Ketika menengok ia menemukan objek distraksinya beradu mulut dengan pramusaji.

"Maaf pak, sepertinya tertukar dengan meja 18 atas nama Hyuuga Hinata."

Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat saat Naruto menatapnya. Untuk alasan yang tak spesifik, ia berkeringat ketika Naruto mendekat. Seperti lama sekali tak memandang kedua bola mata biru yang mencolok di antara kulit coklat wajahnya. Tak ada senyum, dan entah kenapa membuat hati ngilu.

"Oh, maaf Hinata, ini kopiku."

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menyesap Espresso yang tertukar. Berlama-lama menikmati bekas bibir Hinata. Tak jadi menikah, ciuman dicangkir pun lumayan meski tak sepadan. Ia menandaskan kopi itu tanpa sedikit pun berpaling dari gadis yang seperti biasa, cantik di luar egonya.

Hinata yang masih syok hanya memandangi Naruto. Tak sepatah katapun lewat di antara mereka. Tubuhnya membeku di bawah pandangan dingin Uzumaki itu. Apakah penolakan membuatnya jadi monster galak? Entah. Jelasnya Naruto tak repot berlama-lama di hadapannya. Begitu kopi habis, ia bangkit, meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sepatah kata.

Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika Naruto bersikap asing, mengalienasinya bagai dua orang yang tak pernah terlibat suatu hubungan. Tak ada lirikan terakhir, lelaki itu berpaling tanpa membaginya sedikit perhatian. Mana sesumbar yang mengatakan Hinata ibu dari Uzumaki-Uzumaki kecil di masa depan?

Hinata setengah berlari mengejar pria yang telah keluar kafe. Langkah-langkah kecilnya terseok menyamai Naruto yang tak cukup peduli untuk melambat.

"Kak Naruto marah sama aku?" tanya Hinata ngos-ngosan.

Naruto terus saja berjalan. Ia tidak bermaksud drama, tetapi lumayan juga dikejar-kejar perempuan cantik, calon istrinya pula.

"Kak!"

Suara Hinata pecah menahan tangis. Tak menyangka berhubungan dengan pria dewasa berhasil menarik sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Naruto berhenti, tak ayal dahi Hinata menabrak punggungnya. Ia terhuyung ke belakang.

"Maumu apa Hinata? Jangan nggak jelas gini. Kemarin kan aku disuruh pergi, sudah kulakukan, kenapa sekarang malah dikejar?"

Bentakan Naruto membungkam Hinata. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tak ada lagi lelaki yang merayunya lembut.

"Plin-plan!"

Naruto memunggunginya lagi. Hinata tak sanggup menahan sesak yang menyumpal dadanya. Sekali ini ia ingin melepas sakit hati, keluar dari imaji perempuan tenang yang selalu baik-baik saja. Baiklah Naruto, ia mau plin-plan sekarang.

Bugh!

Stiletto Hinata melayang ke punggung Naruto. Perempuan itu berbalik, berjalan terpincang-pincang tapi tak peduli. Ia terlalu sedih untuk mendengar apapun, maupun mereka berakhir sungguhan sudah bukan urusannya. Naruto meringis melihat perempuan yang dicintainya keseleo. Apa ia keterlaluan?

"Maaf."

Naruto menahan Hinata. Berjongkok, mengusap lembut telapak kaki cantik yang berdebu, memasangkan kembali stiletto agar cintanya dapat berjalan tegak. Ia berdiri menaungi Hinata, menatap wajah yang berleleran air mata. Adik kecilnya, Hyuuga perempuan yang manis ini menangis untuk Naruto. Betapa bangga ia karena berhasil mengeluarkan sisi kekanakan perempuan yang dewasa semenjak muda. _She must be loves him so much_.

"Menikah denganku ya, Hinata?"

.

.

Sepasang mata biru menatap perempuan yang lelap di peluknya. Perang panas mereka pasti melelahkan Hinata yang baru berkecimpung pertama kali. Mantan gadis itu bahkan menangis saking kesakitan, sedang Naruto? Ah ia ngilu di mana-mana, menahan iblis liar yang minta bergerak brutal. Hal yang ia miliki dengan Hinata ini, takkan Naruto bagi dengan siapapun. Hyuuga Hinata membuat segalanya mungkin, mencintai seseorang begitu lama tapi mengekang naluri lelakinya. Hinata menjinakkan Naruto dengan hormat. Saat sah semua berkali-kali lipat lebih indah.

"Hinata I love you."

Naruto membisikkan lagi kata cinta, entah malam ini untuk yang ke berapa puluh. Tangannya mengusap-usap perut di mana rahim Hinata terletak. Berdoa spermatozoa yang paling kuat segera membuahi sel telur sang istri. Oh… istri.. hatinya masih berdebar atas klaim itu.

"Sayang kamu, cinta." Naruto mengusakkan hidungnya ke kulit Hinata. Wanginya adiktif.

' _Kok bau bayi' seloroh Naruto dalam sesi perkawinan mereka._

 _'Iya kak, aku memang pakai minyak bayi. Baunya enak dan tahan lebih dari delapan jam, kandungan kimia-_

Ia ingat langsung memotong penjelasan Hinata dengan ciuman panjang. Habis, bisa-bisa istrinya membicarakan formula dan sains di ranjang.

"Tidur Naruto…" Hinata yang terganggu karena Naruto tak henti-henti menjamahi, mulai meracau. Ia ingin dibiarkan tidur sebab lelah luar biasa, badannya sakit di sana-sini.

"Kun… Naruto-kun. Ayo Hinata, panggil Naruto-kun."

Konyol, bagaimana mungkin perempuan yang habis-habisan dihajarnya diajak negosiasi. Naruto akhirnya terima nasib memandangi Hinata sampai dijemput kantuk.

Sekarang dan seterusnya, hidup merekat terjalin sebagai satu kesatuan.

END

Ewh, akhirnya berakhirrr.


End file.
